


Coping Mechanism（应对机制）

by ChlosesMolherk



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChlosesMolherk/pseuds/ChlosesMolherk





	1. 第1章

1  
安东尼奥·萨列里一向独来独往。  
他一个人吃饭，一个人睡觉，一个人住在伦敦市中心一座小公寓的二楼，一个人破案。  
是的，破案。  
萨列里是顶尖的私家侦探——罪案顾问，如果您问他的话，他会这样描述自己的职业。  
他能从您的身上看出您的伴侣在出轨，从您的指甲缝看出来您会画油画还是素描。  
新来的苏格兰场探长约瑟夫早已在业内听说过这位侦探的鼎鼎大名，隔三差五就来讨教。萨列里端正优雅地坐在壁炉右侧的沙发椅里，背脊挺直仿佛沉默的铜钟，络腮胡像比着滑尺一样一丝不苟地修过，珍珠领花闪闪发亮，右手里的烟斗散发出阵阵柑橘香。  
“您带来的案子总是如此无聊。”大多数时候，萨列里用低沉好听的标准英音不紧不慢地评论探长带来的案子，接着花三五分钟时间指出，苏格兰场的警官们漏掉了死者上衣内袋里的指纹、凶手可能是他的妻子或女仆或宠物蛇、他们还应该查看一下浴缸下面的缝隙里是不是撒着白色粉末等等。  
“若是没了您，我们怕是一个案子也破不了。”探长仍然一股脑地把所有苏格兰场不能查的、不敢查的、破不了的案子带过来。反正萨列里始终要求保持匿名，既可以拉高破案率又不失苏格兰场的颜面，何乐而不为。  
少数时候，萨列里会觉得案子很有趣或者探长带来的线索不足以破解，这时他会穿戴整齐，身上藏一把精致的匕首，也不管探长允许不允许，破坏所有的规则，闯入各种案发现场。  
萨列里是个彻头彻尾的瘾君子，案子就是他的毒品。

当没有案子而且报纸上的填字游戏也被做完使他经历非自愿的戒断反应时，他不得不以其他爱好来打发时间。他弹钢琴和作曲，有时一弹好几个小时，直到楼下的房东太太达蓬特夫人实在受不了对他开展人身攻击（语言和身体上的都有）；他在厨房做实验，解剖大小动物、制作化学制剂、研究各类锁具；再无聊的话……他会求助于可卡因，二十毫克配比成溶液注射进手臂的血管里，够他嗨几个小时。还有的时候，他会出去逛——两个路口外的街角餐馆把迷迭香换成了肉豆蔻，尤斯顿路又在修路，塔桥已经修建完毕对游客开放，东区的治安比几年前好多了，西区又开始了新一轮的《天鹅湖》巡演……他脑子里装着一整个伦敦地图，而伦敦的天空，总是雾蒙蒙灰扑扑的。

>>>>>>

国家画廊里的游客来来往往，而萨列里已经一动不动地盯着这幅画看了一个小时。  
画里是一个天使，雪白的羽翼舒展着，褐色的短发乱糟糟的，侧脸年轻而英俊，左眼周围勾勒着玫瑰的纹样，右手向前伸出一个邀约的姿势，手心托着一个艳红的苹果。他的眼睛是闭着的，嘴角上扬出一个恬静的微笑，看上去圣洁而安详。  
在其他人眼里这只是再普通不过的一幅描绘天使的画作——他们驻足，观赏一两分钟，然后离开。可萨列里就是不能自已地没完没了地盯着这幅画，他那理性索性把感性吃掉了的大脑也想不出理由来。  
萨列里沉浸在这幅画里，他永不停止思考的大脑只剩下安静和空白——如同西区剧院的幕布，明明上面一片空白什么都没有，可当帷幕开启、灯光打亮，便会呈现出整个世界。

>>>>>>

萨列里对音乐有着很高的品味与很深的感情。他有时以作曲与演奏钢琴维持生计，而观看各类演出、音乐会也是他一大打发时间的方式。  
“晚上好。我来取今晚《天鹅湖》芭蕾舞剧的票。预订使用的名字是安东尼奥·萨列里。”  
“啊萨列里先生！晚上好！”负责售票的年轻女士热情得有些过分，“您都好久好久没有来了，大家都很想念您！噢……请您稍等。”她终于闭了嘴，急急忙忙浏览完预订列表后，拿出两张票递给了萨列里。  
萨列里皱了皱眉：“您为什么给我两张票？”  
“以往每场演出您都会订两张票的呀。您今天在预订的时候没有说明要订几张票，所以我们就依您的惯例为您订了两张。”她眨眨眼，倾向前去扫视着萨列里周围，“咦……您那位娇小可爱的女士呢？以前您来看演出时，身边可都会带着那位漂亮的女士啊！”  
她完全没有意识到自己似乎说了什么不合适的话，兴奋地张望着。  
萨列里一向平静无波的脸上出现了一瞬的疑惑，但他很快掩饰过去：“承蒙您的好意，但今晚只有我一个人来看演出。”但他还是伸手把两张票都接了过去，“祝您有一个愉快的夜晚。”

她说的一定是卡瓦列里，萨列里想。卡瓦列里是他的一个委托人；为了解决她的难题他们甚至假扮成一对即将结婚的伴侣。每个人都说他们是天造地设的一对，他优雅而才华横溢，她美貌而冰雪聪明。萨列里不得不承认他们差点假戏真做——在他发现她在捉弄他之前。卡瓦列里接近他是为了偷取她不该知晓的一些信息，并且在事情败露后消失在遥远的北美洲。在那之后，他就再没和她联系过了。

>>>>>>

萨列里公寓的整齐程度与他本人的优雅程度成反比。  
烟丝盒子在拖鞋里。  
厨房餐桌上，茶杯和茶壶旁边是王水和酒精灯。  
两套睡衣随意铺散在长沙发上。  
地上堆满了书、报纸、散页的资料、随手的涂鸦、胡写的密码、空白的或写满的乐谱、用过的羽毛笔、空掉的墨水瓶，仿佛一座小型图书馆遭受了飓风袭击。  
书桌上歪歪扭扭地堆着几摞英国贵族的资料。  
墙上重重叠叠地钉满了科雷党的报纸、照片、用密码与隐形墨水写的暗语，还有一片片红色的划掉又重新写上的批注。  
书架上的《19世纪连环杀人犯纪实》挨着精装艺术史，艺术史旁边挨着《英国鸟类》和一顶警察头盔。  
因此当萨列里第一次找不到糖罐的时候他一点也不奇怪。

萨列里嗜甜。无论喝咖啡还是红茶他都会放六块方糖。每次都能不紧不慢地吃掉下午茶三层甜点架上的全部甜点。他吃炸鱼和薯条的时候蘸果酱。在吃腻了果酱三明治后他甚至试过做方糖三明治，可是那并不好吃。  
于是萨列里淡定地去杂货店买糖罐。还有方糖。落日的余晖把他六英尺的身影拉得更长。  
可第二天早上他给自己泡了杯红茶准备往里面加方糖的时候，糖罐又不见了。他记得昨晚明明把它放在了炉子下面的橱柜里。  
他把整个公寓扫视一周，没有其他人进来过的痕迹。  
萨列里皱着眉，去检查厨房的窗户。窗户没有任何打开过的迹象，至少昨晚没有打开过。  
在检查厨房的其他角落的过程中，萨列里突然反应过来，无语地扶额——没有谁会无聊到（也不可能）绕过客厅里地上的那一堆堆物品到厨房，只为了偷一个糖罐。这不合逻辑。  
大概是自己在思考的时候不经意地把糖罐塞到了别处，他想。  
于是萨列里下楼，向达蓬特夫人借糖罐。

从此以后，达蓬特夫人的糖罐追随着萨列里的，也开始神秘消失了。在经历过几次房东太太的困惑、疑问、一惊一乍与歇斯底里后，萨列里再也不问她借糖罐了。

没有方糖，咖啡和红茶都变得分外苦涩。没关系，萨列里还有果酱。  
于是果酱瓶也加入了神秘失踪的行列，包括达蓬特夫人的。

……萨列里妥协了。没有方糖，没有果酱。  
原来戒糖也不是那么难。  
再说当他每个月一次去丽兹餐厅享受最棒的下午茶时，那些精致可口的甜点可从来没有神秘消失过。

>>>>>>

萨列里接到约瑟夫探长的电报时他还在睡觉，衬衣和西裤还穿在身上。他已经一周没有案子了，于是昨天下午他给自己来了一针。他隐约记得，自己在欣快感过去后的疲倦里迷迷糊糊地爬上了床……之后便睡着了。  
“尊敬的萨列里先生，请速来苏格兰场，面谈。F·约瑟夫”  
探长从来都是直接到他家里拜访他的，如果发电报，说明现在他抽不开身或者来不及从苏格兰场坐马车过来；如果电报里一丝一毫案子的情况都没有透露，说明他们遇到了紧急的、重大的、恶性的、不便于公开的（或者兼而有之的）情况。萨列里边推理边收拾好自己，把匕首巧妙地藏在身上，出了门。

萨列里在苏格兰场的走廊里与法医罗森伯格打了个照面。  
罗森伯格一向讨厌这位会不请自来闯入（他的）案发现场的侦探（“不要污染我的犯罪现场！不要用您的手在尸体上摸来摸去！嘿！您在摸哪里！！”），大概是出于对他才华的嫉妒——因为萨列里能看出来的并且最终被证明对破案有极大帮助的线索，他基本上都看不出来。  
“啊我们最爱的精神病人又来了！”罗森伯格用一种装腔作势的语调喊。  
萨列里并没有像以前一样，从头到脚扫视他一番，把一大堆带着恶劣的天真的推理砸在他头上（“您的女仆有那方面的疾病，罗森伯格先生，如果您要寻求性伴侣的话，我强烈建议您浅尝辄止，或者最好换一位身体健康不会将您陷入尴尬境地的女士。”），而是像一位真正的英国绅士会做的那样，向他弯腰行礼：“午好，罗森伯格先生。”接着继续朝约瑟夫的办公室走去。  
罗森伯格惊得下巴都要掉在地上了，连假发掉了一绺下来露出一片光亮的头顶都没有注意到。他看着那个高瘦的背影消失在走廊另一头的阳光里，眼神里染上了一片悲悯的神色。  
“午好，萨列里先生。”

约瑟夫叫了马车，带着萨列里（还有罗森伯格，因为探长又收到了一份“法医人手短缺”的电报）去往犯罪现场。  
“今天早上，肯辛顿区的巡警在富人的别墅区发现了几具惨死的尸体。”约瑟夫应萨列里的要求讲述着尸体被发现的过程，“巡警最先发现的是街上的流浪狗，大概有五六只。这本来就很奇怪，街上通常不会有这么多狗聚集在一起。它们在争抢着吃东西，巡警小心翼翼地凑过去看，几乎被吓得落荒而逃……”探长不得不停下来，深吸了一口气才继续说下去，“那是一条人腿，已经被啃得面目全非了。巡警很害怕，可他还是循着地上的血迹——后来还有残尸一路找去，最后在一座别墅的花园里发现了大量尸块。于是他通知了我们。”

发现尸块的街道与别墅周围已经被封锁了。之前赶来的巡警和法医已经开始工作了，萨列里他们刚通过警戒路障没多远，就看到地上用白垩划出了一个又一个区域，里面有的是一堆看不出是什么的肉，有的是几乎被啃光了肉的骨头。流浪狗被悉数捕捉关在一边的笼子里，当萨列里经过的时候对着他不停狂吠。  
现场的警察和法医脸色都不太好看……很快约瑟夫和罗森伯格也加入了反胃呕吐的行列。萨列里在脑内对他们翻个白眼，一边观察一边沿路走去——这位巡警新生的女儿只有三天大，地上那是被咬下来的一条左臂，那位法医还没解剖完一个自然死亡的男性遗体就被叫到了这里，草坪上有只血淋淋的脚……从街上到花园里大概有六具尸体，都是被杀后被随意地丢弃在原地。萨列里打算进别墅里去检查一下，这时他看到三四位法医（包括罗森伯格在内）围在别墅大门周围，脸色一个比一个难看，畏缩着不敢上前。  
“你们为什么都站在这里不进去？”萨列里在他们身后问。  
罗森伯格刚摆脱了反胃和呕吐，可现在他的脸更绿了，颤抖的手直指大门。一颗双眼被剜去的头颅被两根粗大的钉子穿过空洞的眼窝，钉在了大门最显眼的位置。  
萨列里几乎能从空气中闻出这群没用法医的恐惧——可他不会恐惧。他分开人群走到门前，死者空洞的眼窝正正对着他的双眼。  
“你们查出死者的身份了吗？”约瑟夫跟了过来，问在场的每一个人。  
“我知道他是谁。”萨列里还在研究死者的头，不等别人回答便突兀地说。他的声音变得奇怪，像是之前他的喉咙上压了铅块或者干脆被扼住了气管，而现在那铅块和压力都凭空消失了，突如其来的轻松与释然使得气流从狭窄的通道猛地喷出，听上去嘶哑而破碎。  
“他是雷吉·科雷，科雷黑帮的头目。我一直在调查他。”

搜索完毕的时候，大多数尸块已经找回来了。  
萨列里拿着放大镜一英寸一英寸地检查每一位死者。除了雷吉·科雷以外，所有的其他死者（极有可能是他的保镖）都被一刀割喉瞬间毙命，凶手把他们的尸体留在原地——街道上、花园里，早上附近的流浪狗觅食的时候循着血味而来，几乎把他们的尸体啃食殆尽。  
主要死者雷吉·科雷是在二楼卧室被杀的。现场散落着大量的人体碎片，一条一条的肌肉、一块一块的内脏、一根一根的骨头；卧室隔音效果很好，即使他惨叫，外面的人也听不到；案发现场的床上有大量鲜血，已经顺着床沿流了下来，在地板上聚成泊；房间里散落着斧子、砍刀、匕首等等，上面的指纹经过检查通通都是死者自己的，凶手是“就地取材”；现场留下了大量脚印，但那些脚印的花纹不是来自于鞋而是鞋套——他在壁炉里发现了鞋套、防水布雨衣与手术手套的残骸，炉火烧光了所有的痕迹。  
萨列里又去仔细检查科雷勉强拼凑齐的尸体：男性，身高六英尺二英寸，体格魁梧；右脸的肿胀与淤青程度比左脸严重——遭到了殴打而且凶手是左利手；脖颈左侧有注射器针孔而身上却几乎没有捆绑束缚的痕迹，凶手先对他使用了肌肉松弛剂或麻醉剂——更可能是肌肉松弛剂，如果他要让死者觉得痛苦的话；手指上没有被尼古丁熏过的黄色痕迹，他不吸烟；死者在一夜之间就被割解得十分细碎，一根一根的骨头、一条一条的肌肉、一块一块的内脏，只有左胸的肌肉群是被完整切割下来的——凶手在上面割下了奇怪的伤痕，伤口很干净，看上去是凶手专门留下的某种密码：  
V II I II V VI  
II VI II V VII  
III V II V VI I  
凶手手法迅速、精湛而准确，而且多数碎片都是在他还活着的时候分离下来的——凶手有着丰富而专业的解剖学知识与实践经验，而且从这样残忍的折磨方式来看，很可能与死者有深仇大恨。除此之外，死者除了保镖以外是一个人住，而且肯辛顿是富人区，人口密度低、房屋间的距离很远，很可能连一个目击者都没有。  
萨列里几乎要为凶手鼓掌喝彩了。  
唯一一个让他迷惑不解的问题是：凶手几乎想到了所有的细节，几乎堵住了所有的漏洞，几乎没有留下任何具体的线索，但他在二楼卧室角落的血泊里发现了一小堆烟灰。这是凶手留下的——死者不抽烟或烟斗。  
萨列里记下了那烟灰的性状，准备回家比对。他走出别墅大门（法医们正在想办法把科雷的头取下来），罗森伯格正在和约瑟夫小声嚷嚷（您不该放任他到处乱闯的！他会把现场污染的！），而探长一看到他出来立刻问道：“关于凶手有什么线索吗？任何线索？”  
“我们的凶手很狡猾，他几乎没有留下任何线索。凶手是男性，身高六英尺到六英尺五英寸之间，受过专业的解剖学教育与训练，冷静、可靠而经验丰富。主要死者科雷的身体被破坏殆尽，头部却几乎完好，凶手想让我们轻易辨认出死者身份。他还留下了显眼的密码——典型的炫耀型杀手，在有人阻止他之前他很有可能再次杀人。即使是我，也只能推断出这么多了。”  
探长和法医都在瞪着他，萨列里不耐烦地加了一句，“我知道以上描述十分符合我本人，而且我在调查死者因此会掌握与他有关的大量信息，有便利的作案条件所以你们正在怀疑我——但我是右利手。如果我是凶手，我会把注射器针头刺入他的右颈。”他理了理领花准备告辞，“至于死者左胸的密码，解开以后我会通知你们。日安。”

“他简直和凶手一样可怕。”萨列里走后罗森伯格和他的上司抱怨，“你看到他看尸体时眼神里的热切了嘛？他甚至没感到恶心！一点点都没！”  
“所以他是能帮助我们破案的侦探，而你是个没用的法医。写你的报告去罗森伯格，这次不许吐在尸体上。”

萨列里成功地把烟丝的品牌范围缩小到了五种——烟灰被血液污染了，有些特性并不清晰，他常抽的有着柑橘香的烟丝品牌也包括在内。  
看来凶手很可能对他有一定了解，他想。  
死者左胸的密码也不难解——不过是一段经过了替换的凯撒密码，只花了他两分钟。  
You  
Are  
Heartbroken  
这是凶手留给某个或某些特定的人看的，可是是留给谁的呢？  
他立刻想了几种可能性，比如挑衅警方哗众取宠（否决，那样他应该光明正大地使用英语而不是密码），比如警告死者的黑帮同伙（否决，那样他还会使用英语因为密码很有可能被误读）等等。等他罗列出一大堆可能性并把它们一一否决之后，他那微弱的感性思维才反应过来——这句话的意思是“你伤心至极”，从内容上来看既不是挑衅也不是警告，只是一句单纯的叙述事实。  
“说不定这句话就是专门留给你的。”脑子里有个难听的小声音说。  
萨列里不得不承认这很有可能。如果凶手连他惯用的烟丝品牌都十分了解，那么很可能也会了解他从事的职业——知道苏格兰场在束手无策的时候（比如发现这样的尸体时）会来找他，那么在尸体上刻上这样一段专门为他设计的密码是合情合理的——不带有任何感情的叙述，表面的风平浪静下却掩藏着惊涛波澜。  
You are heartbroken。你伤心至极。  
萨列里知道这句话的意思，但他不知道这句话放在他身上是什么意思。  
他会心碎？他会伤心？这太可笑了，众所周知，安东尼奥·感性思维神经已经烧毁了·萨列里约等于一个行走的大脑。  
最终萨列里没有把密码的内容告诉苏格兰场——反正也不是留给他们的。凶手是在针对他，而且这句话的意思尚不完整。凶手会再次犯案的，而他要等待凶手露出马脚。

>>>>>>

萨列里把有关科雷黑帮的全部资料又翻了一遍。暗杀、枪击、纵火、爆炸……与死者或多或少有关联的事件不下一百起，死伤人数有数百名包括三十几名警察，其中甚至有两名地区不同的警长，一名威尔士郡的探长。  
这对案子的进展没有任何帮助——任何一名死者的任何一名亲属都有可能是凶手，或者是雇凶杀人的主谋。他叹口气，把资料扔在一边，走去浴室，脱下来的衣物散了一路——从现场回来后他几天几夜不眠不休地浏览资料，而现在他打算洗个长长的暖乎乎的澡放松一下，把身上命案的腥气洗掉。

萨列里躺在浴缸里，温暖的水没至他的锁骨。  
萨列里身上有很多伤疤，看上去像风化的雕像般斑驳。其中的一小部分归咎于他家暴的父亲，比如胸口正中那条弯曲的深疤，比如鞭打才会形成的网状突起——萨列里曾努力把那些记忆忘掉但收效甚微，于是他妥协、他麻木，任凭每次更衣、沐浴时看到这些伤疤，唤醒他童年与青春期的阴影与恐惧。  
剩下的那一部分是纪念品——和尸体、命案与凶徒打半生交道并且无数次死里逃生。虽然他能推断出每一个伤疤是如何形成的（烧烙，刀割，钝器击打，枪击等），但其中的大多数他已经完全想不起来是怎么弄的了。  
最严重的伤疤在他的后脑勺上突兀出畸形的组织，那道疤宽而长，隐没在他半长的黑发下面。  
萨列里发现这个疤是在某次洗头发的时候，当时他正按摩着头皮把头发捋顺，然后便摸到了这个凸起的疤痕组织。即使光凭触觉他也摸得出来，痊愈成伤疤之前的伤口大而深，足以要了他的命。  
但他完全不记得这个疤是怎么来的了。  
作为一个（过于）理性的人，萨列里从不纠结暂时解决不了的问题：如果这件事情很重要，那他早晚会想起来；如果这件事情不重要，那他想不起来也无所谓。  
然而，他现在的注意力不在自己的伤疤上，而在腿间某个正努力竖起自己引起他注意的器官上。他疑惑地抬手戳了戳它——立刻后悔了，它变得更坚挺了，在水里轻轻地晃啊晃。  
萨列里本打算无视它，可它好死不死地偏偏杵在他的视线所及之处，他屈腿、抬起手臂的动作都会引起水流在它上面若有似无地擦过，这让他分心，没办法思考。  
萨列里叹口气，最后决定速战速决。他伸手握住自己的分身。  
它绝对通过神经系统直连大脑的某一部分，他一边快速撸动一边想。因为在他握住它满足它一直到最后高潮时，他分明听到自己大脑的某个角落传来满足的叹息声。

>>>>>>

萨列里睡觉时经常做梦，他的大脑就算在他睡觉的时候仍处于活跃状态。以往他的做的梦不会让他困扰，哪怕是梦到生了蛆虫的腐烂的尸体或者穿着小短裙跳天鹅湖的罗森伯格法医——可自从科雷碎尸案开始，一切都变了。  
有时他梦到一条小路。他沿着小路走啊，走啊，脚边总有带着血和肉的骨头，沾染了黑色的泥土，耳边总有潮湿腥咸的风。当他终于走到终点，终点是一座木屋的废墟，木屋门前总有一块圆圆的石头。而当他把石头捧起来看的时候，才发现那不是石头，那是头颅——萨列里瞪着自己白蜡般的脸，那双眼窝里空无一物，灰色的唇不断开阖，诅咒般不停低语：“你伤心至极，你悲痛欲绝……你的心已经碎了，而你得不到救赎。”  
而更多时候他的梦里只有一片虚空，他伫立其中，甚至脚下踩的都是白茫茫的雾。他总觉得他在和一个身影对视，可那个身影只有不甚清晰的轮廓，仿佛隐匿于雾中的白色幽灵。每当他伸出手去触碰的时候，脚下支撑他的雾就会变回真正的水蒸汽——于是他坠落，坠落，除非他一身冷汗地清醒过来，否则便会无止境地坠落下去。

萨列里从梦中惊醒后很难再入睡。在折腾了几夜之后他使用了一些安眠药。但随后他发现安眠药不起任何作用。  
他把药丢在一边不再吃它。  
这些反复出现的梦总该有意义的，他对自己说，于是放任这些梦搅得他整宿整宿睡不着。  
萨列里没有和任何人说起他的梦。何况他本来也没有一个可以让他放下一切戒备尽情倾诉的人。

第1章完


	2. 第2章

2  
约瑟夫很久没来拜访了。碎尸案的凶手也毫无动静。虽然有几个客户想委托萨列里去解决一些私人问题，但萨列里以“你们的问题低级而无聊”的借口拒绝了（不过那些问题确实低级而无聊）。可他也要生活，于是他重操旧业，接了几个作曲的委托。  
他在公寓的“垃圾堆”里到处翻找空白的乐谱纸。他翻出来一个表面被磨得发亮的牛头骨装饰（而且是真的牛头骨），他把它放在桌子上，打算把它挂起来；他从衣柜里翻出来一大堆无论大小还是样式都很不适合他穿的衣服，他盯着霸占了整个床的它们看了一分钟，最后又把它们重新塞回衣柜里去；他翻出来一个旧靠枕，上面缝了一大堆星星形状的金属亮片——这靠枕靠起来太不舒服了，但他还是把它丢进了壁炉左侧的扶手椅里；他翻出来一幅裱好的素描，看上去与国家画廊的那幅天使画像十分相似——大概是他某次买的纪念品，他想，于是又把它塞回了书架的最底层；他甚至翻出来两罐方糖和一瓶果酱（果酱显然已经坏掉了），他打算稍后把糖罐赔给之前受到惊吓的房东太太；可他最终没能翻出来空白的乐谱纸，他只翻出来几张皱巴巴的、揉成一团的旧谱子。  
萨列里把谱子尽量摊平，这并不容易，因为从上面的褶皱和裂口来看它们显然受到了虐待：先被使劲揉成紧紧的一团，有的地方都撕裂了；然后被抚平；接着被撕成了几块，然后又被揉成一团；之后被小心翼翼粘补；再然后就又被团成了紧紧的一团。这几张谱子是一首钢琴独奏曲，萨列里把它们放在钢琴的谱架上打算试着弹一弹。

感觉很奇怪——指下的旋律熟悉又陌生，他甚至分辨不出来以前有没有弹过这首曲子。视奏过一遍之后他又弹了一遍，找到感觉后他又稍微放缓了速度，倾注了所有的注意力一丝不苟地依照谱子弹了第三遍。  
当他弹完之后才发现门忘记关了，而达蓬特夫人就站在门边看着他。房东太太的眼睛是闭上的，嘴角向上弯起一个不明显的弧度，头还随着先前温吞的节奏轻点着，陶醉在美妙的旋律中。当她终于意识到萨列里已经弹完了，睁开眼睛温和地问：“萨列里先生，这首无与伦比的曲子叫什么名字？”  
“它没有名字。”萨列里很快回答。  
“你应该给它取个美妙的名字。”达蓬特太太说，“它那么优美，那么动听……我仿佛回到了四十年前的那个晚上，我的丈夫，呃当然那时他还活着，才二十岁，年轻着呢。他左手拿着一捧鲜艳的红玫瑰，向我展示右手掌心里他母亲的戒指——然后他单膝下跪向我求婚，他说他会永远爱我。亲爱的，我还以为这辈子再也听不到你弹这首曲子了呢……想想你上次弹这首曲子的时候都已经是多少年前的事儿了！”  
萨列里心头一紧：“您听过我演奏这首曲子？”  
达蓬特夫人喜笑颜开：“当然听过啦，虽然我是在楼下偷听的而且那是好多年前的事了，但我记得很清楚！你那时特别认真地练习这首曲子来着，练了很久很久，我都能把它背下来啦！后来有一次那个叫什么什么的警察来拜访你，我把他引进客厅而你当时正在作曲。我听见他问你是怎么写出动听的曲子的，你说你会展示给他看。然后我就下楼来啦，接着你的这首曲子就响起来了！虽然你弹的那个版本和现在的这个似乎不太一样，不过都是一样的好听！哎让我想想那个小警察姓什么来着……好像叫什么扎特……哦对了！莫扎特！他叫莫扎特！”  
她看到萨列里的眼神里闪过一瞬间的惊慌与茫然，接着迅速恢复了平日里冷淡空洞的平静。  
“抱歉，我……我不认识他。或者说我想不起来他是谁。”声音仿佛掺杂了沙砾，干涩而嘶哑。  
达蓬特夫人安抚地笑着：“没关系。如果你想的话，你总会想起来的。”留下这句意义不明的话，她转身下楼去了。

>>>>>>

连夜噩梦导致的睡眠匮乏终于开始给萨列里带来精神上的恶劣影响。他开始彻底无法入睡，无论白天黑夜，似乎他原本就过度活跃的大脑被彻底搞乱了，无法放松自己，哪怕就一小会儿。他坐在沙发椅里、长沙发里、床上、地上发呆试图清空大脑休息一下，可脑子里反而会同时迸涌出无数各式各样毫无逻辑稀奇古怪的想法，这让他无聊而烦躁。  
而他的记忆力也出了问题——记忆开始出现一段一段的空白。比如有一次他记得自己在沙发椅上迷迷糊糊地打着盹，膝盖上还放着本打开的画集，等他完全清醒后，却发现自己坐在海德公园的长椅里，衣着整齐，脚边散落着一大堆小鱼干——还有好几只正在争食打闹的流浪猫咪，而他无论如何想不起来自己是什么时候出门的。  
还有一次他晚上早早地上了床，可第二天早上他是在客厅里的地毯上醒来的——身上穿着的衬衣撕破了口子，脸上和手关节上还有几处无伤大雅的擦伤，而他的裤兜里多了一大叠英镑。  
即便是嗑药的兴奋劲儿过去之后的身心俱疲也不能使他入睡，于是他暂停了毒品，转而求助于酒精……至少在他喝醉后还能睡上两三个小时，在他再次被噩梦惊醒之前。

这天萨列里醒来的时候已经半上午了。这本来就不正常，萨列里想，他醒过来的时候通常是黑黢黢的凌晨而不是像现在这样天光大亮。除了浑身上下散了架般的酸痛，还有剧烈的头痛折磨着他——仿佛有一千头犀牛在他的脑袋里横冲直撞，跺着蹄子跳踢踏舞，使他眼睛发花，太阳穴附近的血管突突地跳仿佛要爆炸。萨列里走进浴室打算用凉水洗把脸，却在看到镜子里的自己时皱起眉头。  
他的额角肿了个大包，左眼到左颧骨有一整片淤青，下唇破了一块，结着鲜红的血痂。双手的关节处也都有或多或少的擦伤，他认得这样的擦伤——拳头在无防护的情况下又击打了太多次。  
萨列里一边诧异地摸着嘴唇破口的地方一边回忆着昨天晚上——他照例去了附近的酒吧打算把自己灌醉，却恰好碰到了约瑟夫探长。  
探长来附近的现场调查抢劫案，调查完毕但没有头绪于是来酒吧喝一杯——最近伦敦发生了几起手法相似的抢劫案，几乎要引起民众恐慌，所以探长不得不把毫无头绪的碎尸案放在一边来调查抢劫案。  
“最近这起抢劫案不是连环犯作案，探长。它根本就不是抢劫案。”听完约瑟夫的叙述后萨列里很快地推理道，“抢劫犯为了钱财作案，他们在行动前会蹲点，观察受害者的值钱物品放在什么位置。而这一位——不要问我为什么只有一个嫌疑人，这很明显请您好好动动脑子就能看出来——抢走了离橱窗最近的收银台里的零钱袋子而不是三米远外另一个柜台里的大量纸钞，这是因为他在掩人耳目假装他是为了钱，但其实他只是在报复性地搞破坏，所以选择了离逃跑路线最近的钱袋。我建议您从老板的仇家着手寻找嫌疑人。”  
萨列里记得他们讨论其他那些真正的连环抢劫案，讨论没有头绪的碎尸案，喝了两三轮烈酒。再之后的事情他又想不起来了。

门突然打开了，顶着两个黑眼圈的约瑟夫门都没有敲就闯了进来。  
“萨列里先生，您在吗？是碎尸案的凶手！他又出手了！就在南沃克桥附近的仓库区！”约瑟夫环视四周寻找萨列里的身影，“抱歉我不得不今天来打搅您，明明昨晚如此疯狂，您本应该好好休息一天的……”  
“‘昨晚如此疯狂’？”萨列里正在系珍珠领花，谨慎地看了约瑟夫一眼，“昨晚……我们做了什么？我想我是喝多了，除了讨论案子以外的事情我都不太记得了。”  
“哎，别提啦，酒精害人！我们昨晚边讨论案子边喝酒，旁边的两个人似乎因为什么事被警察罚了款，第一个人骂了一句‘警察都是废物和蛀虫’，第二个人跟着骂了一句‘他们都不得好死’，当然我美化了一下原话可难听多了，结果您二话不说拳头就招呼到他们脸上去了，明明我还没动手呢……那时已经不早了，酒吧里的人都或多或少有些醉，于是互殴变成了群殴，最后还是我想办法溜出去叫了巡警队过来才解了围。您把他们揍得可够狠的，我都被您吓坏了。”他指指萨列里脸上的伤，“我本想把您带回苏格兰场找个警医给处理一下，结果您说约了委托人而且要迟到了，我们怎么都拦不住。然后您就离开啦。”  
这听上去也太不像他的作风了，萨列里想。就因为两个醉鬼说了两句气话而打架？他是喝高了吧？而且他是懂格斗，但应该不够他在喝醉的情况下还把复数的对方打得不轻？还说自己约了委托人，可他最近并没有案子？  
“走吧，我们干正事。”他撇下这一连串的问题（再一次地），没有回应探长说的话，“有具尸体还在等着。”

>>>>>>

尸体是在南沃克仓库区的一片空地里被发现的。  
死者是一名中年男性，上好天鹅绒的礼服上衣、装饰着钻石的领结、暗色花纹盘绕着手工皮鞋——英国贵族，显然。死者被普通的麻绳捆绑着，双手反剪，脚踝已经被勒出了血；脸肿得像个粉色的气球，大片的淤青在额头上、脸上扩散开来，眉弓、颧骨都有深可见骨的擦伤；鼻梁至少断了三处还流了大量血，血迹早已干涸，从鼻孔延伸到被缝起来的嘴再到下巴最后到脖子上，结成厚厚的红得发黑的痂块；胸部被开了左右两个血淋淋的通透的洞，就在肺脏所在的位置。尸体下半身裸露着，某个私密部位现在是血糊糊的一片……  
萨列里大致观察了尸体和现场。和之前的碎尸案一样，几乎没有留下任何有关凶手的线索。死者先是受到了暴力而狠毒的殴打，从伤痕来看全部是赤手空拳造成的；致命伤是胸口的那两个大洞，它们贯穿了他的左右肺脏使他窒息而死；现场没有凶器，凶手把凶器带走了（或者沉入了一旁的泰晤士河？）；地上没有太多血迹，所以这不是案发现场，凶手大费周折地把尸体运到这里，他要干什么？  
约瑟夫在心里哀叹“为什么这么变态的凶手让我遇上了”，强压下反胃的冲动问搜索现场的警察：“咳……死者的那个啥……有谁找到了？”  
“不用找。”萨列里淡漠地说，指了指死者的嘴。

尸检证明萨列里的判断是正确的。死者的私密器官被凶手割掉，被整个塞进他的嘴里，凶手为了不让他吐出来还用粗棉线牢牢缝住了死者的嘴。  
罗森伯格差点又吐在尸体上。约瑟夫从现场消失了几分钟，回来的时候整个人看上去都不太好。  
只有萨列里和没事人一样，继续检查着尸体的其他部位：尸体浑身上下都有暴力殴打的淤青，造成了十几处骨折；萨列里测量了淤青的形状和面积，发现凶手的手与自己的手大小极其相似；尸体的背部被凶手用刀刻下了类似的密码：  
III I VII V II I  
VI II VI I  
V II I II VII  
V I II III  
But you  
Even  
Do not  
Know

“死者是查理·曼森伯爵？”约瑟夫收到了有关死者身份的调查报告，惊讶地问，“这个名字很耳熟……啊我想起来了！几年前曾经有传言说他是个杀了十几名鸡奸者的谋杀犯，那时他还只是子爵！”  
“我记得他。”萨列里再开口的时候声音里带了明显的恨意，“他曾在公开场合用污秽的言语侮辱同性恋者，其中比较好听的说法是‘摆着肛交姿势的鸡奸者’。但他自己就是个强奸犯、杀人犯，曾经奸杀过数名男性性工作者，甚至包括他自己的几位男宠。”他的声音转为冰冷的苦涩，“但他是贵族……而且同性性行为本身就被认定为犯罪，没有人愿意提供证据或指证他。最后案件不了了之，档案永久封存。”  
“作为一名警察，他的做法我不敢恭维，但我必须承认他对鸡奸者的看法是正确的。”约瑟夫几乎是带了得意地说道，“我甚至敢说他们是罪有应得。”  
萨列里的脸色唰地变白了。他的身体突然发起抖来——一阵莫名其妙的震怒席卷了他，使他产生了强烈的冲动想要揍面前的探长，把他脸上的得意揍成恐惧，揍得他满地找牙、再也吐不出那些恶毒的话语。他不得不死死握住拳头把自己控制在原地，指甲深深地陷进掌心。  
“您不这么认为吗，萨列里先生？”约瑟夫奇怪地看着他。  
（天啊控制一下你自己！探长说的话代表着当今大多数人的想法，这没什么——完全没有什么好生气的。）  
萨列里一遍又一遍地告诫自己但收效甚微。“我……去检查一下周围。”最后他动作僵硬地走开了。

南沃克仓库区的绝大部分曾在四年前毁于一场大火，后来虽然在部分废墟上进行了重建，但由于枉死于火灾的人数众多，人们觉得这里怨气太重，除了一些贪便宜或者在别的地方根本租不起仓库的货商使用着这里新建的仓库，大多数区域仍处于废墟状态。  
萨列里漫无目的地在仓库区的小路中穿行。他情绪激动难以平静，不想回去面对约瑟夫——他有种感觉，以后他再也不想见到探长了。  
他不知不觉走到了仓库区的中心地带。这里当时受到了非常严重的破坏，放眼望去到处都是烧焦的木板与塌落的墙砖，高高低低地错落着仿佛在控诉当年的惨状，连地面都几乎被炭黑色的焦痕覆盖，仿佛一个长不好的伤口。  
火灾大概就是从这里蔓延开来的，他想。某种冲动和刚才的震怒一样突如其来，他想知道究竟是什么引起了这场烧了一天一夜、几乎烧光了泰晤士河北岸所有仓库与码头的火灾。他拿出放大镜，趴在地上一英寸一英寸地观察着焦黑的地面，他的手爱抚一般探寻着那些留着烧焦残迹的墙根，最后在一些不引人注意的墙缝、地缝里找到了火药的细微痕迹。  
……原来，这场火灾源于一次大规模的爆炸。  
他想更深入地调查一下——在他转到一堵仍屹立不倒的屋墙后，他的身体直挺挺地钉在了原地，他双目大睁，连放大镜掉在地上都未察觉，接着剧烈地颤抖起来。  
他被眼前的景象吓坏了。面前是一个陷入地面的直径足有几百英尺的大坑，到处是烧得焦黑的木头与墙砖碎片，以及坑里隐隐约约的残留的白垩痕迹——用来画出人形轮廓标注尸体位置的……白垩痕迹。

萨列里额上流下了冷汗，心脏一紧一紧地抽痛着，仿佛有一只铁爪在一下一下地撕扯。呼吸也变得困难起来，他喘息着，视线开始模糊，眼前的景象开始旋转……萨列里扑通一声坐倒在地，紧紧闭上眼睛试图减轻头晕，缩成一团紧紧抓住胸口试图减轻抽痛，大口喘着气着试图平复呼吸，却于事无补。  
最奇怪的是，他的眼睛开始湿热，眼角有什么东西呼之欲落。  
（离开这里。）大脑里理性的那一大半建议道，（这里绝对有什么地方不对劲。赶紧离开这里。）  
于是萨列里连滚带爬，逃窜一般离开了。他一边朝来时的方向跌跌撞撞过去，一边后知后觉地意识到，他刚才差一点就哭了。

>>>>>>

萨列里又做了梦。  
他怀里抱着一个人。  
一具尸体，确切地说。他之所以知道那是尸体，是因为手中的重量太轻了，仿佛捧着一块蓬松的木炭。  
事实上那具尸体也基本上就是块木炭了。双臂与双腿折至胸前，整个身体蜷缩成一团，身上的肉几乎被烧干了，白花花的骨头从各处露出来。尸体脸上的五官被烧得模糊不清皱缩成一团，根本辨认不出来身份。可萨列里强烈地感觉到……他认得这个人。  
他意识到他在用指尖轻轻碰触着尸体那面目全非的脸，接着情不自禁地抚摸起来，力道轻柔得仿佛在抚摸一个用石膏粉堆起来的雕像……尸体忽然毫无预兆地在他怀里崩塌成齑粉，炭一般黑的粉末散了他一身，在他的皮鞋上聚成小小的灰堆。他眼神空洞而茫然地注视着自己的双手，手上沾染的不是灰尘——而是鲜红的血。  
如果说以前的梦没有困扰过他，最近的梦令他不安影响睡眠，那么现在这个梦就是真正意义上的噩梦了——萨列里惨叫着从梦中惊醒，猛地从床上弹坐起来，冷汗已经湿透了他的睡衣。他把头埋在屈起的双膝间，双手抓着自己的头发——这梦境太过真实，真实到他的手指上残留着灰烬与炭黑滑腻的触感，鼻腔里遗留着脂肪燃烧的焦臭与火焰的气息；他的胸口堵得厉害，仿佛本来要爆发的火山口结果被闷窒在了沉默冰冷的花岗岩下。  
萨列里就这样一动不动地坐到天亮。

直到天光大亮的时候萨列里才终于冷静下来。  
他大概是精神压力过大了，他想。他不该总把自己捂在公寓或者命案里，他需要出去走走、放松散心。  
于是他决定去国家画廊——他想起来自己已经几个月没去了。

萨列里一进画廊的大门就直奔那幅他为之着迷的天使画像。他绝对是精神压力太大了，他想，他几乎忘了那幅画给他带来的平静、宁和而忘我的轻松感觉。  
可那幅画不在它应该在的位置。  
也许是工作人员改变了展览布局？萨列里把每一间展览室的展品都迅速浏览了一遍，他走得飞快，心怦怦地跳着。这里没有，那里也没有……  
遍寻未果后，萨列里终于决定求助于画廊工作人员，而工作人员一听他在询问那幅画的事情便直接把他介绍给了馆长。  
馆长在萨列里表明自己的“收藏家”身份时他神色平静，咨询那幅画的情况时他面露难色，表示收藏的意愿后他脸上露出了十分抱歉的微笑：“对不起，先生。以那幅画目前的状况来说不适合在公众场合展览，也不适合收藏——恐怕以后都不会适合了。画作遭到了恶意破坏，虽然我们已经报告给了苏格兰场，但很显然，这种单纯的财产损失只会被简单地登记一下，然后放在档案盒的最底层，最后被遗忘。”  
“我很遗憾。能请您告诉我这幅画遭受了什么吗？如您所见，我非常关注它。”

馆长把萨列里领到了画廊地下室的仓库。  
画就摆在仓库的正中间，被绸布包得严严实实，外面还用细绳一圈一圈地紧紧地绑着。馆长解开细绳，拉掉绸布。  
画中天使的侧颜仍是熟悉的轮廓，但原先的棕发被涂成了纯黑，脸上的玫瑰纹样也被扭曲成了荆棘的形状；头上的天使光环被整个抹掉，两只血红色的恶魔角从暗色的发间支棱出来；纯洁雪白的羽翼不见了，取而代之的是一副蝙蝠翅膀般的恶魔的骨翼，萦绕着锁链与火焰。他手上本来捧着艳红的禁忌之果的，可现在捧着的——那明明是一颗血淋淋的心脏。  
难怪他们要把画撤下来放在地下室里还用绸布包了个严实——恐惧恶魔。  
破坏者居然还细心地修改了天使手部的动作，如果说天使在诱惑、在邀约，那么现在的这个恶魔在抢掠、在褫夺。除了手部的修改比较精细，其他部分的篡改更像是在匆匆忙忙的情况下完成的，大片大片的色彩被直接随意泼抹上去，还留下了不少颜料被蹭过的痕迹。  
破坏者很明显是左利手，萨列里想——从颜料的厚薄程度来看他从左往右运笔，但上面有很明显的颜料被蹭开的痕迹，只有用左手涂抹才会留下这样的痕迹。  
虽然画作被破坏得面目全非，可他还是不能自已地盯着那幅画看，没来由地一阵难受。  
“其实我们很纳闷，破坏者为什么要大费周章地、几乎可以说得上是精心地破坏这幅画。”馆长不解地问，“这幅画本身的艺术价值并不高，在我们这里展览了这么多年，先后只有两位先生询问过收藏它的事宜，而您是第二位。”  
“我能问问第一位是哪位先生吗？”  
“呃……时间相隔太久了，我记不得那位先生的姓氏了。”馆长歉意地说，“不过，他是一名警官。我记得他来找我询问这幅画的收藏价格，但当时画家并不打算出售所以他打消了这个念头。他后来经常来画廊里临摹这幅画，哦不过那也是很久以前的事了——他已经有几年没有来过了。”

萨列里离开了国家画廊。他垂着头，眼神空洞，脚步虚浮，迈下阶梯的时候还绊了一下。  
他眼前仍会时不时浮现出那幅面目全非的画。那颗血淋淋的心脏看上去那么真实，仿佛就是从他自己的胸腔里硬生生地扯出去一样，只留下一个黑漆漆的大洞，血肉因为疼痛的颤抖抽搐却被误认为是生命与希望的搏动。

那天晚上，萨列里在他的梦境中沉入了一片密不透风的黑暗而静止的海洋。海水从四面八方包围他挤压他，他窒息却没有丝毫挣扎，他内心一片寂静的孤独。

第2章完


	3. 第3章

3  
1895年12月5日早上，窗外的伦敦又在下雨。  
下雨在“一年下两次雨，一次下半年”的伦敦再正常不过，而萨列里在早上被冻醒了。  
他挣扎着坐起身。衣服居然都完好地穿在身上，从黑色外套到珍珠领花到西裤再到皮鞋——所有的衣服冰冷而潮湿地糊在他身上，散发着水草和鱼的腥味。他摸了摸自己的头发，不出所料头发也是潮乎乎的，脏乱地纠结在一起，黑色发丝攒成几缕粘在他的额头上脸上。  
原本干净整洁的白色床单和枕头现在成了一团糟，湿淋淋地沾满了黑黄的污泥和青绿的苔藓。看上去他大概是掉进了泰晤士河，从里面爬出来一回到家倒头便睡，没有把自己弄干净也没有擦干甚至连湿衣服都没脱。  
他努力回想发生了什么，想到头都开始痛了也没想起来。记忆再一次停住了，停留在他嗑了可卡因浑身脱力地躺在地毯上。  
不得不承认这种记忆的空白现在变得十分恼人了。  
萨列里把脏衣服统统扔进了垃圾箱——除了领花。他捏着领花本打算把它也丢进去的，可是手指仿佛被某种超自然的力量牵住了，他几乎松不开手——挣扎了许久，最后还是没能把它扔掉。他叹口气，把领花放在一边，打算一会就把它送去清洗。  
在他把袜子脱掉的时候，发现自己的脚肿得厉害——脚底有严重的红肿和淤青，有些部分的皮肤甚至有大大小小的裂口，仿佛被拍碎了一般。  
在他整饬自己的时候，约瑟夫又给他打电报：“于莱姆豪斯附近的泰晤士河北岸发现一具溺水而亡的尸体，请速来。F·约瑟夫”  
自从上次的贵族谋杀案之后萨列里一直不待见他，为了躲避探长的叨扰他甚至接了好几个外市的案子（可那些无聊的案子并没花他多少时间）。但这次他打算去现场，比起帮苏格兰场的忙，他更想调查一下自己这幅样子是怎么回事。

尸体在泰晤士河退潮后被路过的渔夫发现，如果不是他脖子上戴着的挂坠卡在了石头缝里，他的尸体早就被冲到泰晤士河下游了。死者是中年男性，几乎没有发生任何让人不快的尸变——死亡时间并不长，很可能就在昨晚。  
萨列里看了几眼尸体后淡淡地说：“这是自杀，可以结案了。”  
“这是他杀！”罗森伯格在一旁喊，“他被人下了安眠药！”  
“是自杀。安眠药是他自己服下的。”萨列里坚持道，“因为他一心向死。  
“死者身上的衣服已经是四年前的款式了，这说明他在四年之内都没有买新衣服——他已经对未来无望。耳下有剃须膏的痕迹——好在是劣质的剃须膏没有被水全部冲走，却没人提醒他——独居。脖子上的挂坠里有一张年轻女性的照片，已经很老旧了，可以推断至少是五年前的照片——他手上还戴着结婚戒指，这说明是她离开他的而不是相反，如果是他离开她，他不会还戴着戒指。  
他服用了大量的安眠药，但都是他自己服下的——他身上的伤痕表明他从高处落水而且后背与后脑先着水，除此之外没有任何其他伤痕——没有人强迫他服药。服了大量安眠药，又从很高的地方跳下，还采取这种后背先入水的方式——他一心想自杀，没有给自己留下丝毫退路。  
至于原因，可以等你们寻找出死者身份再确定，不过在我看来最有可能的是：四年前他的妻子离开了他，最有可能的是他的妻子已经死亡。他想尽办法又苟延残喘了四年，终于无法再坚持下去——所以选择了这样决绝的死亡方式。”萨列里环顾一下周遭，“按死亡时间、河流速度与落水高度来看，”他看了一眼尸体上那几乎被水拍烂了的皮肤，“很有可能是从塔桥顶上跳下来的。你们可以去那里搜寻一下剩余的安眠药和遗书。”

事实证明萨列里又对了。通往其中一个塔顶的门锁被撬开了，苏格兰场在塔顶上找到了剩下的安眠药片和用石头压住的遗书，也正如萨列里所说，死者的妻子在四年前死于泰晤士河岸的火灾，死者在妻子离去后又苟延残喘了四年——在亡妻去世四周年的日子他选择结束自己的生命。

萨列里恐高，所以他随着苏格兰场上到塔桥的第二层平台后就没再继续往上走。他的脚开始疼了，所以他慢慢地坐在了楼梯上。  
地上的一行脚印吸引了他的注意。  
脚印在通往露台的门附近停留过，而门锁是撬开了的——脚印的主人极有可能撬开了门锁，走上了外面的露台。可昨晚伦敦下了暴雨，露台被洗刷得很干净没有留下什么线索，除了地上一把小小的万能钥匙。  
萨列里觉得那把万能钥匙眼熟得可怕——他从内袋里掏出自己的那套便携撬锁工具，果不其然正正好好少了一把万能钥匙。  
还有那些泥脚印的形状——那是萨列里再熟悉不过的形状，早上被他扔掉的报废的皮鞋鞋底就是那样的花纹。

>>>>>>

与他自己抽的烟丝相同品牌的烟丝。  
六英尺到六英尺五英寸的身高。  
精通解剖学。  
与他的手能造成的大小相仿的淤青。  
这是萨列里关于两起谋杀案凶手的线索——凶手与他有共同点，而且说真的，共同点不少。  
对那幅天使画像的破坏看上去也很像凶手的手法——粗中有细，胆大妄为。  
而他和凶手唯一一个不同点就是，凶手是左利手，而他是右利手。  
（那有什么关系。）脑子里那个惹人厌的小声音戏谑道，（其实你解剖尸体的时候左右手都用得不错不是吗。）  
萨列里还想起些其他事情。  
碎尸案发生的那天晚上他在公寓里睡觉。呃，应该是在公寓里睡觉，但他下午就嗑药嗑嗨了后面的事情统统不记得了，所以——那晚他没有不在场证明。  
贵族案发生的那天晚上他去了酒吧还碰上了约瑟夫，但约瑟夫说出了他绝对不会做而且完全不记得自己做过的事情——没有不在场证明，再一次的。  
所以……凶手要么是一个和他十分相像的人，要么就是……他自己，或者说是一个得了失心疯的他自己，因为他完全不记得自己做过那些事情。  
一些其他想法渐渐在他脑中成形——  
方糖罐和果酱瓶。公寓里没有他人进入的迹象，而它们就是平白无故地消失了。  
他记忆中大段大段的空白——突然发现自己在公园里穿戴整齐喂流浪猫咪，但他无论如何想不起来自己何时出了门；或者前一天晚上明明上了床，第二天早上却在客厅里醒来，加上脸上手上的擦伤和裤兜里的一堆英镑。  
还有昨晚——他不记得自己去了哪里，然后早上醒来就发现自己像淋了半宿的暴雨又在泰晤士河里泡了另外半宿一样，接着他在塔桥上发现了自己的万能钥匙、与自己的足印完全一样的足印。  
排除掉所有不可能的，无论剩下的看上去有多么离谱，它就是真相。  
我大概是真的疯了，萨列里想。脑中涌现出来的各种纷乱的思绪简直要让他的头疼得爆炸了，后脑那里疼得尤其厉害，仿佛有一千把铁锤从里往外胡乱而用力地敲击着，几乎要敲出他的脑髓、敲碎他的头颅。  
这一切总该有个原因的，就像风暴总会有个风眼一样——脑中重复着这样的语句，他的思维连不成一条直线，他就是想不起来。  
不，等等……萨列里狂乱的目光扫到钢琴谱架上的乐谱——那天他为达蓬特太太弹的那首曲子一直放在上面没有动过。  
他想起了亲爱的房东太太说过的话：“如果你想的话，你总会想起来的。”  
可是他想不起来，想不起来……甚至连凶手都知道他想不起来，凶手都用密码给他写“but you even do not know”。  
可他是安东尼奥·萨列里，他是顶尖的侦探，他的工作、他的生命就是用来探寻未知、找寻真相的。  
他记得房东太太说过的那个名字：莫扎特，而且是个警长。  
他想不起来没关系，他可以去寻找线索。  
就在苏格兰场的档案馆。

>>>>>>

他没想着去麻烦约瑟夫，探长肯定不会让他一个警方编外人员随便翻看档案馆的资料的，所以他决定在深夜偷溜进去。他居然很容易地在自己的衣柜里翻出来一件有兜帽的深蓝色短外衣，他把它穿在身上，把兜帽拉下来，刚好遮住他的眉。  
夜里的苏格兰场很平静，有几个办公室灯亮着，萨列里轻而易举地溜了过去，撬开了档案馆的门。  
他把煤油灯调到最暗，浏览着书架上那一排排有关犯罪嫌疑人与警察的资料。  
他先看到了曼森伯爵的名字，于是把那一叠资料抽了出来，果断地把上面写着“绝密”的封条撕掉——

查理·曼森于授位子爵期间被怀疑犯下多起虐待杀人案件（证据不足）。  
一长串的可能受害人名单（证据不足，尸体未发现）。  
怀疑与人体器官黑市有关联（证据不足）。  
怀疑与化工黑产业链有关联（证据不足）。  
怀疑与科雷黑帮有关联（证据不足）。  
蓄意伤害案件（指控被撤销）。  
受害人：安东尼奥·萨列里。  
证据列表。  
受害人伤害检验报告。

萨列里瞪着资料页上自己的名字，呼吸开始加快。他打开伤害检验报告。  
报告最前面是数张“受害人伤害情况照片”，前后左右各个角度都有。萨列里比对着检验结果观察着照片里自己的伤势——全身大量的鞭伤与刀割伤，嘴角撕裂，肩颈处的咬伤，手腕和脚腕的束缚伤，膝盖与小腿骨的擦伤，明显的肋骨骨折，还有左后腰的一片较大的刀割伤，那些伤疤仍然刻印在他身上——虽然他完全想不起来它们是怎么来的了。报告后面是一些零星的后续调查结果——看上去更像是档案封存以后偷偷夹进来的，都是手写的资料，那花里胡哨、俏皮跳脱的字体却看得萨列里一阵心痛——他把档案翻过来覆过去地浏览，却没有发现任何整理人的署名。  
萨列里叹口气，把资料放回原处，继续朝档案馆深处走去。当他看到书脊上标着“Mozart”的资料时，举着煤油灯的手颤抖起来。  
他把扉页上标着“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart”的资料夹拿下来在手里摊开。  
他太专注、太激动了，甚至没听到有人循着微弱的煤油灯光一路搜寻过来。  
“不……不许动。”来人声音里透着紧张，接着是枪栓拉开的声音。  
萨列里听到对方的声音后几乎笑了起来——是罗森伯格法医。他一手提着煤油灯，一手举着左轮手枪，手抖得像犯了癫痫。原来今晚是他巡夜啊——一辈子只和尸体打交道很可能都不知道怎么开枪的罗森伯格。  
可罗森伯格透过微弱的灯光看了看他隐约的络腮胡与手中资料的扉页，枪口便立刻低了下来：“……萨列里先生？”  
这下轮到萨列里惊讶了。在他的印象里，罗森伯格不过是个笨到没用的法医，毫无观察力与判断力——虽然单从法医技能上来说罗森伯格还是合格的，只不过没法和他自己相提并论。可他竟然能在如此昏暗的光线里在看不清脸的情况下就判断出自己的身份，这让萨列里一阵惊慌与烦躁。  
罗森伯格尴尬地轻咳一声：“请您原谅，我不是故意打搅您的。请您看完后把资料放回原处，不要带走。”他嘱咐道，声音隐约带了颤抖，“还有离开的时候记得把门锁回去。”说完他便转身要走。  
“请等一下，法医先生。”萨列里叫住他，“您是怎么认出我的？”  
罗森伯格居然笑了，但他眼中是分明的悲悯：“您忘记了吧。您已经和我们……我，共事了快二十年了，萨列里先生。我虽然不聪明，但我也不傻。”他本来打算离开了，但又想起了什么似的，加了一句：“您手里的莫扎特不过是几张纸。真正的莫扎特在您这里。”他指指自己的脑袋，“和这里。”又指指自己的心口，“很多事情、很多感情是不会被记录下来的，萨列里。您必须靠您自己，想起来。”  
说完罗森伯格便离开了，把萨列里一个人留在阴影与黑暗里。

>>>>>>

萨列里回到公寓后就把卧室的穿衣镜搬到了浴室里梳妆镜的对面。他脱掉上衣，调整着自己和镜子的角度。他终于看到了——他背上有着大规模的网状凸起疤痕（鞭打，而且十分狠毒），肩颈处的咬伤不见了，取而代之的是一大片烧伤（自残，为了把那里原来的皮肉彻底去除），还有……左后腰那个比他的手掌还要大的伤疤。是的，那是个字母M的形状，就如资料里照片上那样，牢牢地、永远不会消失地刻在他身上。  
他为了把那些耻辱的牙印抹除宁肯用烙铁把那一整片皮肉烧烂割掉，可是他却把这个本应更为耻辱、更为私人化的印记留了下来。这其中一定有什么缘由……  
（你是傻的吗。）他脑中的小声音不耐烦地说，（Mozart——M，o，z，a，r，t。M。）

>>>>>>

萨列里过得很不好——自从他在苏格兰场浏览完莫扎特的资料以后。他开始间歇性的头痛，可这种头痛没过多久就延长成了持续性的钝痛，从他后脑上的伤疤里侧开始一直辐射到整个头颅，像铁锤钝钝的敲打，像刀刃缓缓的切割，这让他总是冷汗淋漓头晕目眩。  
可他有重要的事情要做——对他来说最重要的事情。  
正如罗森伯格所说，资料里的莫扎特就是几页纸——好几页，比其他警察的资料多很多，因为在他的从警生涯中，破了少说也有三百起案子。  
“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特于1856年1月27日生于伦敦”  
“1876年9月毕业于伦敦警察学院，任职警长”  
然后就是好几页的“于×年×月破获××案”，中间插着简单的两句“于1888年8月与阿洛伊西娅·韦伯订婚”以及“于1888年10月与阿洛伊西娅·韦伯取消订婚”。  
资料在1891年12月5日戛然而止——“在一次任务中殉职，遗体葬于海格特公墓”。  
除此之外，萨列里还在至少四分之三的破案描述里都看到了这样的字眼：“在罪案顾问安东尼奥·萨列里的协助下”……

萨列里把公寓好好收拾了一遍，仔仔细细不放过任何一个角落地检查了一通，把所有他觉得不属于他自己的不对劲的东西放在一起。  
一套花里胡哨的睡衣。一堆画在纸上、乐谱上的好看的涂鸦。一堆写在乐谱上、纸上的小调。一堆用各种密码写成的可爱的小纸条。一堆画集和艺术史书。缝着一堆星星亮片的米字靠枕。还有衣柜里一大堆显然不适合萨列里体型的各种衣物。还有衣柜里、床垫缝、地毯下面、桌脚等等角落里几根或短或长的棕色头发，颜色不符合萨列里印象里的所有人，甚至还有几根橘黄色的猫毛。天啊……他那好几箱的各种罪案的资料下面甚至还压着一摞有关列奥波德与安娜·玛丽亚·莫扎特的双重谋杀案的调查资料，堆起来足有两英尺高。  
还有那个货真价实的牛头骨，他经常随身携带的精致匕首，达蓬特太太很喜欢的那首钢琴曲。  
为什么一个人在他的生活里留下了这么多的线索和痕迹……可他却对这个人一点印象都没有？

>>>>>>

萨列里开始惧怕夜晚。他在睡觉前用手铐把自己的左手铐在了床头柱上。  
那一晚他睡得很不好。  
他睁开眼，一盏枝形吊灯悬在他面前。  
耳边有什么人在尖叫——试着尖叫，听上去像是嘴被堵上了。  
然后他闭上眼睡过去。  
他再次睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一张双人床——上面躺着一个男人，面色白得像纸。  
有女人和小孩的哭泣与呻吟声，还有刀划在皮肤和骨头上的嚯嚯的声音。  
左手手背上传来一阵灼烧的痛感。  
他又闭上眼睡过去。  
萨列里在半梦半醒间渡过了整个夜晚。

“大周日的，怎么回事？”约瑟夫一脸不爽，“我还要去教堂做礼拜呢。”  
“抱歉，探长先生，您恐怕得向神父忏悔您为什么没有去做礼拜了。”巡警说，“我们接到了报案……您最好来现场看一看。”

这就是为什么探长站在这幢独立公寓的客厅里，与苏格兰场的警察和几位医生一起。  
客厅里的椅子上绑着一位女性，活着但失去意识。几位医生（不是法医）正围着她想尽一切办法给她处理伤势——她的右臂之前似乎整个浸泡在了某种强腐蚀性液体里，手部的骨头已经完全暴露在外，而手臂上的皮肤肌肉也已被腐蚀了大半，完全失去了应有的功能。凶手给她进行了应急处理和包扎——他不想让她死，他只想致残她。之后她被凶手注射了过量的镇静剂，估计几天之内都不会清醒过来。  
卧室床上躺着的男性就没有这么幸运了，他因为失血过多已经死了——凶手割开了他手腕和脚踝处的动脉。  
这家的孩子，一个男孩，都未能从凶手的魔掌下幸免。警察发现他的时候，他被结结实实地捆绑着扔在厨房的地上，脸上被凶手划了很多刀，医生悄悄告诉探长那些伤口都会留疤——这孩子被毁容了。他明显受了惊吓，现在只是在他自己的房间里埋头玩着玩具，一句话也不和陪着他的警察说。  
凶手这次把凶器都留下了——一把一英尺长的锋利的细刀，不过上面没有指纹。  
探长扶额……这种伤害案件简直比谋杀案还让人烦躁不安。  
“去把安东尼奥·萨列里先生找来。”他命令下属。

这里出奇的熟悉，站在案发现场门廊里的萨列里想，熟悉得就像他最近刚刚来拜访过一样。  
他先去检查了女主人。她的右臂很可能是被王水腐蚀的——他认得那样的伤，读研究生的时候他曾经做过这样的实验。她的脸和这所公寓一样眼熟得厉害，萨列里盯着她的脸看了一阵最后放弃了，眼熟归眼熟但他想不起来她的名字。  
他又去卧室检查了男主人的尸体——被注射了肌肉松弛剂，手腕脚腕的动脉被割开放血，使他死于失血过多，手法和碎尸案如出一辙。  
他最后才去检查小男孩。他一向不擅长对付小孩，而且被吓坏的小孩提供不了任何线索。  
当他踏进男孩的房门、那孩子抬起缠满绷带的头看到他的脸时，男孩瞪大了双眼尖声高叫起来。

他们不得不把那孩子带离公寓因为他尖叫个不停。约瑟夫和罗森伯格小声地交流几句交换了几个眼神，而萨列里正在研究孩子脸上伤口的照片，没有注意到他们之间无声的言谈。那是凶手留下的另一段密码：  
II VI III VI  
V II I V  
II VI II V VII  
II I V  
V VI II V  
“您不认识她吗？那个女性受害人。”约瑟夫问萨列里。  
“我认识她，但我不记得她的名字了。”萨列里自然而然地答。  
“阿洛伊西娅·韦伯这个名字能让您想起什么吗，萨列里先生？”罗森伯格小心翼翼地问。  
萨列里在说话前沉默了大概一秒钟，短得让人看不出他的沉默：“他们的身份不重要。凶手不会再犯案了——他已经完成了。”  
“什么？完成了什么？”约瑟夫和罗森伯格异口同声。  
“他的事业已经完成了。”萨列里指着照片里的某处给他们展示，“凶手刻的密码都是直线形的，只除了这一次。他在那孩子脸上刻完密码后又加了一个圆形的伤痕——那是个句号。”

当萨列里行礼准备离开并保证他会想办法追查凶手的身份时，一直站在一旁不发一言注视了他许久的罗森伯格突然问：“萨列里先生，您左手背上的伤痕是怎么回事？”  
萨列里低头看了一眼。一个一便士硬币大小的黄褐色伤斑覆在上面，圆圆的，仿佛一个焦痕。  
“我昨天做实验的时候不小心把氢氟酸滴在上面了。”他淡淡地说。  
“这样啊。”罗森伯格一脸不为所动的样子，“请您小心，照顾好自己。”  
“感谢您的关心。”萨列里微笑了一下，“日安。”  
他们都假装没看到萨列里大拇指掌关节处的红肿与淤青。

第3章完


	4. 第4章

4  
萨列里从来没有这么匆忙过——他回到公寓直奔达蓬特太太的房间。  
“我需要您告诉我所有有关莫扎特警长的事情。”他气喘吁吁地说。  
“我还以为你不会来问我了呢。”亲爱的房东太太看上去一点都不惊讶，“你还是没能想起来吗？”  
萨列里沉默地点头。  
“你们在外面到处乱跑查案子的事情我可不知道。我只能告诉你从我的角度看到的记得的事情。  
“他曾受教于你，我见过几次你俩在客厅的地毯上……角力和摔跤。  
“他经常带着案子来找你。比现在这个探长来得勤快多了。多多了。  
“你们还一起养过一只没有名字的猫。  
“哦你们当然吵过架，吵过好多次——可你们最后都会和好，每次我都纳闷你们当初为什么要费那个劲去吵架呢。  
“可你受重伤的那两次，一直是他在这里照顾你。哈哈，他背着你硬塞给我一笔房租，不过我一个便士都没有用过——喏，都在这儿呢。  
“他是个很讨人喜欢的小伙子，眼神里有阳光，笑起来像海，走路总是一跳一跳的，简直就是个长不大的孩子。  
“他真的不该去当警察……他不该。他该安安分分地去当个画家，他画得那么好。  
“当我听说他……哦天啊，太遗憾了，太可怕了。  
“他是你最好的朋友。你唯一的朋友。  
“你那时的样子太惨了……”说到这里达蓬特太太哽咽了，“伤还没好，头上缠着绷带，整日坐在沙发椅里发呆。有时我担心你半夜上去看你，你还坐在那里一动不动。  
“后来你离开了这里。我不知道你去了哪里，我还以为你不会回来了。  
“可你回来了。  
“四年了。我以为你已经熬过了痛苦的时期……可你的脸茫然而空洞。不，你一点也没好起来……你比原来更糟了。  
“后来你我都知道了……你把他忘了。”

>>>>>>

萨列里用拳头狠狠敲着自己的头。他在去海格特公墓的路上。  
他正在回忆起来……他想，他正在慢慢想起来。  
大量陌生的记忆碎片像困在笼中的饿极的野兽一般在他脑海里横冲直撞——他和什么人在公寓里打斗，他和什么人在伦敦的大街小巷上奔跑，他和什么人在水里挣扎同时感受着将死的恐惧与活着的欢喜，他独自一人坐在沙发椅上内心茫然空洞……他在脑子里对着自己喊“停下！停下来！”他觉得他的脑袋要爆炸了……还有那些梦，他抱着那具面目模糊的烧焦的尸体，他看不清的对面幽灵的脸，还有那条很长很长终点却是木屋废墟的路。  
伦敦又在下大雨，他的衣服从外到里早已湿透。街上连一辆出租马车都没有，他顶着风雨朝着公墓的方向走啊，走啊，仿佛秋雨里枝头上最后一片瑟瑟发抖的叶，或者屠宰场围栏里最后一头惊恐待宰的牛。  
最后的密码写的是He is your heart and dead。  
他需要看到证据，看到那个人已经死亡的证据。然后他会证明给自己看——那个人已经死了，他不会回来了，而他要接受这个事实，哪怕他会因这个事实带来的痛苦粉身碎骨。

海格特公墓葬着几万人，光墓碑就有一万多座，想找到一座墓碑简直大海捞针。守墓人都去避雨了，周围连一个人影都没有。  
萨列里无处可问，于是他沿着墓碑间的空地走着挨个找过去，步履蹒跚，身形摇晃。他找啊，找啊，这个不是，那个也不是……头疼得越来越厉害，他摸了一把自己的额头，温度是明显的烫人——他发烧了，视线开始模糊，脚下一个趔趄便摔倒在地。他挣扎了许久却只能爬起来坐着，他找了块墓碑靠着把自己缩成紧紧的一团。他发着抖，在高烧、疼痛与疲惫间，半梦半醒的萨列里模模糊糊地看到一个纯黑的身影站在他面前——穿着防水布雨衣，戴着兜帽，半个脸都隐匿在阴影里面，戴着手术手套的双手紧握成拳，左手里有一把一英尺长的细刀，套着鞋套而脚下的足印带血。  
萨列里有种奇怪的感觉——他仿佛在透过一块雨幕做成的镜子看着他自己的倒影。

“晚上好，安东尼奥·萨列里。”

>>>>>>

约瑟夫最终把他对萨列里的怀疑上报给了警司。  
“受害人里有一个小孩，他一看到萨列里就尖叫起来。”他怀疑的理由很简单。  
警司一向不相信所谓的“警方编外人员”，他立刻给约瑟夫下命令——逮捕萨列里。  
约瑟夫带着一帮警察来到萨列里的公寓，可他们扑了个空。于是他下楼去问达蓬特太太萨列里去哪了，房东太太只是说他早就出门了。当被问到他具体去哪了的时候，达蓬特太太笑道：“不知道，他总是这么来去无踪的。”

>>>>>>

“我终于见到你了。”  
“我可不是第一次见到你，我一直在观察你。”  
“我知道……你还一直在给我传递信息，用密码和线索。”  
“有个屁用。”黑色的身影咬牙切齿，“你个该死的失忆的废物。”  
“哈哈……没错，我是。”萨列里笑了起来，“我仍然想不起来……想不起来全部。我抓不住那些回忆……它们太碎了，太快了，也太多了。”  
“……”对方用愤恨的眼神看着他。  
“我没有在抱怨。”萨列里平静地说，“倒是你，你要做的事情……都完成了吧。”  
“不，还有最后一件事情。”声音是冷酷的平静，刀尖直指萨列里的胸口，“还有你。”  
“……请不要在这里，请再等一下。”萨列里几乎哀求道，“让我再看他一眼……一眼就好。”  
黑色的身影静止了一会仿佛在思考。接着他慢慢抬起右手，指着萨列里背靠着的墓碑，“你靠着的就是他。他就在这里。”

天黑得除了眼前的身影他什么也看不见，于是萨列里抬起手，手指抚上墓碑一英寸一英寸地探寻——他摸到了名字的刻痕，他的手指沿着刻痕的方向轻轻滑过，他感受着那个好看的形状，他轻声拼出了墓碑上的名字。  
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart。  
萨列里不知道自己是不是哭了——就算他哭了，泪也和雨混在一起分不清彼此。  
黑影还在他面前，脸依旧隐藏在阴影里面，看不清他的表情。  
“如何？”影子问他。  
萨列里吞咽了一口。他抬手摘下了珍珠领花，小心翼翼地放在墓碑上。他解开外套，解开马甲，解开衬衣。他的心脏沉稳有力地跳动着，他的双手坚定而稳当。  
他把自己的胸膛敞露出来，双手手心朝上放在身体两侧。  
他沉默地看着对面的影子，等待对方的审判。

黑影居然笑了。  
“我真希望你能想起一切。”他说，“我真的希望。  
“房东太太说的话不全对，他不仅仅是你唯一的朋友。  
“他是你的唯一——是你的软肋，也是你的铠甲，他是你的心，是你的生命最重要的那部分。”黑影对着他鞠了一躬，“晚安，安东尼奥·萨列里。”  
接着他毫不犹豫地将刀刃挥向自己的胸膛。  
萨列里惊愕地看着黑影的左手用刀在他的胸膛上刻下伤痕——可他的头太疼了，隔着暴雨和疼痛他根本看不清黑影刻了个什么形状……接着剧痛在他心口燃烧起来，烧灼过他的皮肤、肌肉直到其下的骨骼与内脏，可他无法动弹，只能强忍着这样的痛楚，眼睁睁地看着那个纯黑的身影随着胸口流下鲜血，身形的轮廓边缘渐渐模糊。身影变浅、变淡，最后消失了。

>>>>>>

萨列里睁开眼，天刚蒙蒙亮。昨夜瓢泼的大雨丝毫没有转小，雨点滴滴答答落下，把整个世界灌成浅浅的汪洋。  
他坐在冰凉的水泊里，背靠着某种坚硬光滑的东西。他用手撑着地打算站起来，稍微动了一下便头晕眼花，不得不又恢复成靠坐的姿势。他抬起左手揉太阳穴，抬到一半的时候手臂的动作牵扯得胸口上一阵灼热的疼痛。他低下头一看。  
敞开的两爿衬衣间，裸露的结实胸膛上有一片触目惊心的还在冒血的伤口，刀痕重重叠叠的，每一条猩红的线都被不止一次重新划下，那里的皮肉被割得碎烂，有些甚至沾染在衬衣上晕开一片诡异的红。凶器就在他的右手里，就是他随身带着的那把精致的匕首。那片割伤刻得狠厉决绝，仿佛要直接剜入他的心脏，留下长不好的伤口、留下烧不掉的烙印，让他即使想忘也无法忘记。  
他抬手把那些糊成一片的血就着雨水擦拭开来，露出下面割伤的形状。  
那是一个名字。  
Mozart。

************

第4章完


	5. 第5章

5  
1876年12月2日星期六晚8点。  
26岁的萨列里下午刚拿到解剖学博士学位。现在他独自一人在两个路口外那家有着很好吃的英国菜的街角餐厅里用晚餐。这家餐厅规模不大却很出名，餐点时经常座无虚席，就像现在。萨列里庆幸自己早来了一个小时，有充足的时间可以享受晚餐——他小心翼翼地切着盘中的派，不想把肉馅弄散。  
“先生，不好意思打扰一下，请问这里有人坐吗？其他位子都满了。”  
萨列里抬起头。面前的年轻男子皮肤白皙，一头短短的棕发乱糟糟的，右侧留着一缕长长的鬓发，大眼睛高鼻梁，淡色的薄唇抿出好看的曲线。他大概只有二十岁，萨列里想，下巴光溜溜的，连淡青色的胡茬都没冒出来呢。  
“请坐，警官先生。”萨列里自然而然地说，接着切他的派。  
“什……哦。”年轻人低下头看了一眼自己的领口，长外套的第一颗扣子没有扣好，露出了里面的黑色高圆领和亮闪闪的银扣子——警察制服特有的样式。  
他拉开萨列里对面的椅子坐下，点了一份煎鱼，侍者给他上了一杯红茶。他环顾四周一圈，然后直直坐好，目光落在对面姿态优雅吃着派的看上去比自己大不了几岁的男人。  
“发现什么有趣的事了吗？”萨列里问，眼睛并未从他的晚餐上移开。  
“嗯……嗯？”  
萨列里抬起头，双目灼灼地看着年轻人：“您在观察我。发现什么了吗？”  
年轻人对于“自己以为对方没有察觉自己在观察他，但对方不仅察觉了还毫不留情地戳破”这一事实没有感到任何害羞或窘迫，他大大方方地说：“比如您今天拿到了伦敦大学学院的博士学位？”  
“是的。您是怎么看出来的？”  
“很简单。”年轻人示意萨列里口袋巾露出的一角，“那是伦敦大学学院的校徽。您穿着学生的正装而且戴着伦敦大学学院的口袋巾，说明您今天出席了学校的正式活动。现在是十二月份，最有可能的就是毕业典礼。看您的年龄至少有三十岁，所以更有可能是博士生——而不是硕士或者大学。”  
萨列里微笑着不置可否：“还有呢？”  
“还有……”年轻人又把他从上到下观察了一番，皱起眉头，“还有……呃……您今天起晚了于是把胡子剃了个豁口？”  
萨列里轻声笑了起来。  
“您的观察力很敏锐。没错，我今天参加了伦敦大学学院的毕业典礼，获得了解剖学博士学位。”  
“我猜中了！”年轻人笑得整个脸都点亮了一般，“这是我第一次猜中呢！以前都会这里那里出点小问题结果得出错误的结论。”  
“不过，”萨列里话锋一转，“您不能因为我留着络腮胡看上去比较年长就得出我‘至少有三十岁’这种荒谬的结论。”  
“啊……”窘迫的红晕爬上年轻人的脸颊。  
“作为刑事警察，敏锐的观察能力、迅捷的思维能力与严密的推理能力必不可少，但很显然，您的能力还有待提高。”萨列里毫不留情地说，“让我来给您展示什么叫做推理。比如，”他抿了口红酒，随意地问：“您姐姐的婚礼如何？”  
“！”年轻人惊讶地睁大眼，“您是怎么推断出来我有个姐姐而且刚刚结婚的？！”  
年长的男人笑着，“我知道的比这个多多了。我还知道尤斯顿路的马车事故是个简单的意外，您的姐姐不久前刚远嫁德国，您是左利手而且会画素描，以及与父母亲关系不算好。”  
年轻人转转眼珠：“可是，您是怎么看出来的？”  
“现在是周六晚上而您还穿着警官制服，刚才进门的时候面有愠色——您今天在加班，而且是比较糟糕的加班。您与门口的侍应生交谈后面色惊讶——最有可能的是您没有预料到这家餐厅会没有空位——说明您对这里不熟，更可能是在工作地点附近随便找了家餐厅而不是在家附近，您喜欢收集线索和推理，不会对家附近的餐馆如此不熟悉。您的裤脚与皮鞋上溅满了新鲜的泥点但今晚伦敦难得没有下雨，所以沾上泥点有其他原因——附近的尤斯顿路正在修路，泥点最有可能是在那里溅上的。据我所知今天下午在尤斯顿路发生了一起马车事故，如果只是单纯的意外，巡警就可以解决不需要出动刑事警官——很显然您被叫去了现场，所以最一开始事故被认定为谋杀，但后来出现了变故——如果真的是谋杀的话您还会困在现场而不是来这里用正餐，所以经过您的调查后事故已经被认定为是简单的意外事件——因此您才十分恼怒。  
您的钱包里有一张双人结婚照。能让人放在钱包里的照片通常都是重要的人的照片，里面那位年轻女性与你长相相似，而您大概只有二十岁，所以更有可能是您的姐姐。照片背景是德国科隆大教堂，所以她和她的丈夫在德国。照片还很新，而且您刚才付钱的时候，我看到您钱包里还有几张没有用完的德国马克，所以您最近才从德国——您姐姐的婚礼上回来。  
您的左手比右手更宽大，示意我的时候用的也是左手，您给侍应生小费的时候也是右手扶着钱夹左手取出钞票——您是左利手。  
您的警服西裤挺括平整但外套皱皱巴巴，说明您家里其实没有女仆，警服是您出于对职业的尊重自己熨烫的。但您有着良好的仪态举止比如喝茶的时候小拇指会不自觉地翘起，而且您穿的鞋是做工非常精良的手工牛皮鞋，上面有精致的暗纹，耐磨、结实又轻便说明您对鞋的要求和品位都很高贵——您来自显赫的家庭，有可能是贵族，但您不愿意接受女仆的服务还选择了警察这种辛苦而普通的职业，说明您不愿意接受家里的资助，您的父母也随您所欲了——与父母关系不算好。  
至于您会画素描——这是我猜的，不过如果您允许我更近地观察一下您的左手，”萨列里伸出右手做了个邀请的姿势（也不管自己失礼不失礼），于是年轻人着了魔一般抬起左手放在他手心里，“看来我运气好猜对了。您左手中指指节上有常用笔留下的茧，甲缝里有不明显的污迹——您会画画，但我没法判断污迹是油画颜料还是铅笔灰，不过现在，”他示意莫扎特指纹模糊的食指，“我确定您会画素描。”  
“哇，这可真是，”年轻人惊叹道，“棒极了！”  
萨列里挑眉，“您真的这么认为吗？”  
“那当然！我还从没听过这么精彩的推理！您也是警察吗？”  
“不。我是个侦探。”萨列里的手依旧轻握着年轻人的，而那个年轻人居然也没想着要把手抽回去，“还有，一般人不会像您这么说。”  
“哦？那一般人会怎么说？”  
“‘请您滚开。’”  
他们哈哈笑了起来。

“我还没介绍我自己呢。苏格兰场警官，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，为您效劳！请问您尊姓大名？”  
“萨列里。安东尼奥·萨列里。私家侦探。”

莫扎特的煎鱼上来了。他吃着鱼，萨列里看着他吃。  
“那么，我有说错什么吗？”萨列里问道。  
莫扎特等把嘴里的东西咽下去后才开口：“嗯，基本上都对，只除了……”  
他犹豫了，而萨列里的目光捕捉到他不由自主探向领口的手指。  
“抱歉。”萨列里迅速而低沉地开口，“您不想说就不必说，没关系的。”  
“嗯……好。”  
莫扎特埋头吃他的鱼，吃到一半的时候又要了第二份。他吃第二份的时候萨列里向侍者点了两杯白葡萄酒，酒上来后他把其中一杯推给莫扎特。莫扎特犹豫着要不要拒绝，萨列里笑道：“您的马车事故报告可以明天下午再写。我请客。”

他们分别的时候互相留了地址。莫扎特叫了一辆马车离开了，萨列里散着步朝自己的公寓走去。  
莫扎特住得离苏格兰场真远，萨列里想。右手掌心里似乎还留有年轻人蓬勃的热度，萨列里握着拳头不乐意让那热度被风吹散。  
（他的手真软。真好。）

>>>>>>

萨列里本以为他们以后不会再见面了，或者至少不会很快见面。没想到第二天——周日晚上，莫扎特便照着他给的地址找了过来，请求他教他如何观察各种各样的细节并把它们连结起来得出正确的结论，而不是异想天开地瞎猜。莫扎特以“萨列里老师”来称呼他（在萨列里的拒教威胁下又改回了“萨列里先生”）——而不像之前和之后无数的其他警察与客户，只把他当作破案的工具。  
他们坐在壁炉前的两把扶手椅里，莫扎特在左，萨列里在右。萨列里如法炮制，让莫扎特推理他今天都做了些什么。  
“嗯……”莫扎特皱眉，“您今天弹了钢琴？”  
“琴键盖与顶盖打开而且谱架上整整齐齐地放好了谱子只能说明琴键盖与顶盖是打开的状态而且谱架上放着谱子——不能说明我今天弹了它。”  
萨列里几乎要叹气了。年轻警官虽然有着敏锐的观察力（虽然离他自己还差得远）但他不整合信息，思维又太快不按部就班推理，导致他会得出错误的结论。  
他必须教他如何先冷静地观察到所有细节、列出所有可能性、排除所有不可能、最后得出正确的结论。  
虽然莫扎特以警察学院第一名的成绩毕业（把第二名甩出了好几条街）还被破格录取为刑事警官（而不是通常情况下的普通巡警），学校教授的知识与他成为优秀警官需要的知识相比还差得远，他必须引导他积累那些看上去没什么用的零碎的信息——它们都会成为推理链条中的一环。  
而且看他的身材——顶多五英尺半的身高，看上去瘦瘦小小的。萨列里想着他比自己小三圈的软和的手，怀疑它们握成拳头以后有没有什么杀伤力。他必须教他实用的格斗术，警院的那些花拳绣腿可没法保护他——也没法让他有能力保护其他人。

解剖学博士毕业生萨列里打算把私家侦探作为职业。他的推理能力在他的大学里很有名气（臭名昭著，他总能扒出来每个人不想让别人知道的事情），但名气不能给他带来多少客户——大多数时间他无所事事，做实验或者解剖动物，有时接一些作曲和演奏的委托作为生活来源。他嗑可卡因却不能嗑太多因为负担不起，而且他并不打算这么快让莫扎特警官知道他吸毒（或者根本不让他知道）。  
所以一开始萨列里单纯觉得教莫扎特这个那个只是消磨时间打发无聊。  
他带莫扎特出门去地铁站、特拉法尔加广场、国家画廊等等一切人多拥挤的地方，要求莫扎特观察他人得出结论。他毫不留情地批评莫扎特的观察方式（“你根本不注重细节——你必须把观察力锻炼得更敏锐、更迅速。那个人的领带结的特殊打法足以说明他是意大利黑手党成员，可在你眼里他不过是个打着领带的银行家。”），教训他的知识面太窄（“烟灰种类、纸张纹理、坊间黑话等等看上去没什么用的知识都会成为决定正误的环节——根据那个人的烟灰来看他抽的是稀有的马霸烟丝，所以他绝对不是你所认为的普通律师。”），甚至有时直截了当冷酷无情地表达他的失望（“你根本没有成为优秀警官的天分！你选择做警察就是个错误！”）。  
是的，这就是萨列里平时待人的方式——严厉、言语刻薄以及丝毫不考虑他人感受的直白与无情。萨列里承认——他其实是在试探莫扎特，如果他想收个学生（或者找个搭档，甚至交个朋友）而且对方能和他长久地相处下去，就必须能忍受他最糟糕的样子。他有种强烈的感觉——莫扎特不会记恨他，会忍受他甚至接受他，无论他说出多么过分的话。  
萨列里的感觉是对的。无论他说的话多么伤人，莫扎特都只是听着，一笔一划记下他说过的每一句话（甚至是非常过分的那些）、多观察到的每一个细节、提到的每一点零碎的知识。真的被骂狠了的时候莫扎特眼睛里会带着星星点点的泪光，然后自己想办法抑制住不稳的声线继续向萨列里问这问那，然后下次继续两眼放光脸上带着大大的傻气的笑来拜访萨列里，然后是下下次以及之后的无数次。  
其实莫扎特很聪明，萨列里想，比一般人要聪明太多。他真诚，有激情，活力四射。他拜访萨列里的时候总是携着清凉的夜风与明亮的月光，他的谦逊有礼从来都不会掩藏热情与张扬。他为萨列里精彩的推理发出感叹的时候眼神里永远都透着真诚的快乐。他不知疲倦、精力永远旺盛（就算萨列里推理出他因为加班两天两夜没合过眼也一样），对一切都充满了天真无邪的好奇，甚至是那些连萨列里都无法解答的问题。没错，萨列里确实至少有三十岁——四十岁都行——如果与二十岁了却还只是个大男孩的莫扎特相比的话。  
于是萨列里开始收敛话语中的锋芒，开始允许他的自制力在莫扎特到访的时候开会儿小差，开始允许他原本生人勿近刻薄冷漠的面具在莫扎特面前出现裂缝（萨列里不情愿地承认，其实在他们初见的时候他的面具就已经碎了）。他教他密码和摩斯码，教他怎么把简单的凯撒密码用替换的方式变成难以破解的东西（“莫扎特，你不能每次都把6作为位移，这样太容易破解了。”萨列里批评道，莫扎特只是对着他做鬼脸）；教他辨认243种烟灰（莫扎特哀号：“萨列里先生您太过分了！243种！我记不住啊！QAQ”）；教他如何用记忆宫殿记牢大量的信息比如伦敦地图；教他枪械使用的小技巧（莫扎特惊叹：“啊原来用一根小铁丝就能一次性把六发子弹都装到左轮枪上！”）甚至如何拆解简易的爆炸装置；教他实用的格斗术（莫扎特抱怨：“警院教的格斗术都是什么鬼东西，我居然连您都打不过！”）；甚至教他怎样在三分钟之内填完报纸上的填字游戏。莫扎特来拜访时公寓里总会充满了欢笑——他声音低沉的轻柔哼笑伴着莫扎特音调更高的咯咯笑声，屋内明亮温暖，窗外夜色正好。

萨列里喜欢与莫扎特一起度过的时光。他喜欢与莫扎特在一起。  
他大概……还喜欢莫扎特。

>>>>>>

莫扎特拜访萨列里的频率越来越高。每次到来他都会坐在壁炉左侧的扶手椅里，久而久之这把扶手椅成了他的专座——其他人都会被萨列里客气或不客气地请到壁炉对面的长沙发上去。

莫扎特的案子里有四分之一是他自己破的——这些案子简单无聊，他知道萨列里一定没兴趣。  
剩下四分之三的案子他都会叫上萨列里和他一起去。他们一起检查泰晤士河里的被泡胀的浮尸，他们在伦敦的屋顶上奔跑追捕持枪的抢劫犯，他们半夜溜进博物馆寻找被盗的艺术品的线索。  
莫扎特始终把选择权交给萨列里：“I have a case Antonio. Come?（安东尼奥，我手头有个案子，来吗？）”  
而萨列里的回答永远是：“Coming.（来。）”  
苏格兰场有很多人并不信任萨列里（“他简直聪明得可怕！万一哪天他决定要去犯罪，我们没人能查出来是他！”），但科洛雷多探长信任他——科洛雷多见多了莫扎特消沉萎靡的样子，而萨列里是那个让他重新笑起来的人。

萨列里自称是一名私家侦探，但莫扎特始终把他介绍为“我的罪案顾问（criminal consultant）”。

萨列里固执地要求在案件调查里保持匿名，莫扎特固执地要求在案件调查里公开萨列里的名字——最后他们都妥协了，莫扎特可以在警方档案里保留萨列里的名字，但萨列里会在公开的消息中保持匿名。开始时莫扎特会把自己破案所得的奖金分一部分给他，后来干脆把遇到困难的同学、同事等等一股脑儿丢到萨列里这里来，随他喜好挑选案件，对被他评价为“无聊无趣”的那部分人根本不在乎什么熟人的情面。他还半强迫半开玩笑地要求萨列里一定收取相应的报酬，而萨列里同意了。

>>>>>>

法医罗森伯格觉得遇上安东尼奥·萨列里是他这辈子最倒霉的事情，没有之一。  
这个黑发留着络腮胡西装革履的优雅男人做的却从来都不是什么优雅的事情——他会大喇喇地闯入各种犯罪现场（污染他的犯罪现场）、翻看检查各种尸体（乱摸他负责的尸体），有时还会跑到停尸房去观察各种尸体的性状甚至死皮赖脸地做实验（顺便会挑剔他的工作）。罗森伯格愤恨地想，他虽然没有英国顶尖医学院的解剖学博士学位，但他好歹是巴塞洛缪医学院的解剖学硕士毕业生，在胜任法医工作这一点上他还是绰绰有余的！  
最可气的是，那个可恶的萨列里先生还特别热衷于观察罗森伯格他自己，每次观察完毕都能得出一大堆结论，虽然他每次得出的结论都是正确的可是那个混蛋侦探代理的真相永远都不穿衣服！比如——  
“昨晚与您共度良宵的那位男士向您隐瞒了他的真实年龄——他已经五十二岁了，得益于他正确的生活与保养方式所以看上去比实际年龄年轻许多，不过我仍然建议您换一位长期性伴侣。”  
“您昨晚一定没睡好，从您的黑眼圈就能看出来，幽灵杀手的案子一定让您十分劳心费力——尽管是毫无必要的劳心费力因为据我所知凶手已经因病去世了，我仍然要对您的敬业表示敬意。”  
“您新买的假发除了它是由驴毛做成的以外，其他各方面都不错。我是认真的。”  
没错，罗森伯格先生是一位双性恋——同性恋是犯法的所以他一直保守这个秘密，然而很显然那位萨列里先生根本不知道“秘密”这个词怎么拼写。  
总和萨列里混的那个莫扎特警长也不是什么好鸟——他在萨列里往罗森伯格身上砸各式各样让人恼火的推理的时候从来都不会阻止他，反而一脸兴奋用星星眼崇拜地看着他。  
哦，不过那个小警长会经常私下给他送各种小礼品，有时是一小瓶上好的润滑膏（这个该死的小混蛋），有时是一小瓶假发保养油——不要误会，这只是他替萨列里道歉的方式。  
罗森伯格自我反思的时候就在想，他其实只是嫉妒萨列里那耀眼的金子般的才华——总能从尸体上找到各种各样他找不到的线索，事实证明这些线索总会成为破案必不可少的一环。  
而且萨列里始终都替他保守秘密——那些指向性十分明显的推理他从来都只会在罗森伯格和莫扎特两个人面前表演。  
最好的是……萨列里观察他推理他的时候有调笑、有戏谑、有恶意的天真，但他从来没有表现出丝毫的厌恶或憎恨。  
所以罗森伯格只是嘴上抱怨着，放任那两个年轻人做他们想做的事情，从始至终。

>>>>>>

莫扎特工作时会一丝不苟地穿着警服，但他从来不戴警盔（“警察的脑子就是被这顶蠢笨的帽子压傻的。”莫扎特振振有词）。轮休的时候他更喜欢穿各种花里胡哨颜色亮丽的年轻款休闲西装，长长的鬓发在阳光中跳跃着，看上去就像个自由的精灵。  
而萨列里总是规整地穿着三件套的黑西装，衬衣领子总是雪白挺括。更正式的场合里（比如去看音乐会）他会穿最正式的双排扣西装，修身剪裁的衣着与他匀称的身材相得益彰。  
萨列里只戴领花不戴领结，于是莫扎特打算送他一件领花。他写了十几封信给他的姐姐询问了一大堆关于领花挑选的建议，又跑遍了伦敦所有的裁缝店与首饰店。他最后精心挑选的领花由上好的黑色天鹅绒剪裁成完美的八角花朵形状，正中心点缀着七颗大小几乎完全一样的天然珍珠，其中六颗白珍珠形成了一个完美的六边形，众星捧月般突出中间那颗黑珍珠的迷人色泽，两条精致的银链从领花下方垂出一个恰到好处的长度。萨列里欣然接受，表示感谢并立刻换下旧的领花戴上了它，却没有对它本身做出任何评价。  
可后来莫扎特发现——从那以后，萨列里再也没有戴过别的领花。

>>>>>>

萨列里第一眼看到莫扎特的时候就知道他会画画，画素描而且画得很好。  
莫扎特在空闲的时候会去国家画廊临摹。有段时间他迷上了一幅手里捧着禁忌之果的天使的画像，于是一有空闲便会坐在那幅画前的地上，以素描的形式把那幅画临摹下来。  
萨列里每次都会陪他去，假装对那幅画不感兴趣去观赏其他作品——事实上，每次他一观察到莫扎特进入了“专心致志画画对周遭的一切视而不见听而不闻”模式后，他都会在他背后不远处看着他。他画一个小时，他便看一个小时；他从画廊开门不吃不喝画到关门，他便跟着不吃不喝看一整天。  
他画，他看他画，日子一天天过去，转眼又是一年。

第5章完


	6. 第6章

6  
在遇到莫扎特之前，萨列里的公寓总是一丝不苟的整洁。  
公寓里总是散发着柑橘烟草的清甜香味。  
厨房桌子一半用来做实验，另一半用来吃饭，中间仿佛有一道直直的透明的墙。  
茶具都规规矩矩呆在橱柜里。  
长沙发上只有沙发罩。  
两个扶手椅上各放着一个鼓囊囊的米字靠垫。  
钢琴上的乐谱整齐地摞成两摞放在右侧，一摞是空白的，一摞是成品。  
写字台上除了萨列里正在读的书、用的纸，总是只有烛台、墨水瓶和插在里面的羽毛笔。  
书架上的书籍和资料都是分门别类放好的，他随手一抽便能拿到需要的资料。  
尤其是卧室。宽大舒适的双人床上，雪白的床单没有一丝褶皱，和枕头一起散发出淡淡的皂香，一床被子方方正正地叠好放在枕头下。窗帘总是拉开着的，窗户总是半开着的，难得的阳光照射进来，把床镀上温暖的金黄。

可莫扎特来的次数越来越多，直到后来，他工作特别忙的时候会直接住在萨列里家。  
达蓬特太太很喜欢这个热情天真的小伙子，她几次婉拒了莫扎特要付额外房租的请求。于是莫扎特一有空闲便为房东太太（当然还有萨列里）做饭，把他的一手地道的英国菜和意大利菜作为对亲爱的房东太太的报答。  
于是萨列里的公寓里属于莫扎特的私人物品渐渐多了起来。

莫扎特像个第一次吃巧克力的孩子一样摆弄那些实验器材，后来他还添了一大堆新的实验用品，抢占了餐桌的绝大部分地方。茶杯、茶壶、咖啡罐在王水、牛肝、鲁米诺制剂中插空放着，看上去特别可怜兮兮。“这下我就能一边看显微镜一边伸手拿到茶啦。放心吧安东尼奥，我又不是三岁小孩，不会把茶杯错拿成浓硫酸的！”  
萨列里有一次说他为了一个谋杀案需要一个牛头做实验，于是莫扎特真的给他拿来了一个新鲜宰杀的牛头。萨列里破案后（他杀，凶手是死者的哥哥，遗产问题，死牛是不会把人撞死的）经过好几道繁琐的工序把那个牛头做成了标本。他本打算把它送给莫扎特留做纪念的，但莫扎特嫌弃它不对称的角因为萨列里卸了半只角磨成粉拿去做另外的实验了，于是莫扎特把牛头留在了萨列里的公寓，他把它摆在壁炉上，吓人的空洞的眼窝和鼻子正对着客厅门。好几个无聊的委托人以及达蓬特太太被它吓得尖叫着跑下楼去——于是达蓬特太太把萨列里骂了一顿。  
莫扎特不喜欢萨列里抽烟斗（“这玩意会让你失去你美妙的嗓音！最后还会成为夺走你生命的凶手！”莫扎特咬牙切齿），每次来都要把黑发男人的烟丝盒子东藏西藏，有一次萨列里甚至哭笑不得地从拖鞋里找到了它。不过在莫扎特“你要是不戒烟我以后就再也不来了！”的威胁下萨列里轻而易举地戒了烟——就像他有了莫扎特后轻而易举地戒了可卡因一样。  
莫扎特还不喜欢萨列里吃太多甜食——他经常会没收萨列里的方糖和果酱，而萨列里随他去了。  
莫扎特喜欢在长沙发上看萨列里弹琴，有时坐着，有时太累了便躺着。他把头搁在一边的扶手上，这样他一转头就正好对着琴键和琴键上那舞蹈的双手。他把双手放在脑后闭着眼，随着节拍一下一下地晃着脑袋，窝在沙发里或蜷缩或舒展身体，也不管会不会弄皱身上的睡衣。有些宁静的夜里他就着萨列里温吞轻缓的琴声睡着了，于是萨列里停下演奏，为他盖上一床软和的毯子。第二天萨列里起床后莫扎特往往已经离开去工作了，沙发上随意铺散着他昨夜穿的睡衣。  
莫扎特还发现左利手右利手这两个概念对于萨列里来说毫无意义。莫扎特自己是左利手，这意味着他用左手吃饭、左手画画，摔倒的时候用左手本能地做出保护性姿势。而萨列里经常右手写字写累了就换到左手，左手捏着解剖刀割开皮肤的同一瞬间右手握着剪刀剪掉多余的组织……他甚至能左手画个圆出来的同时右手画个标准的正方形。人比人简直气死人，莫扎特嫉妒地想。  
莫扎特嫌弃米字靠垫太普通还难看（“莫扎特！你不能用‘难看’来形容我们的国旗！”萨列里教训他而莫扎特捂着耳朵），买了一大堆星星形状的金属亮片一个接一个缝了上去。如果萨列里仔细看（以及有点艺术细胞）的话，就能发现金属片和米字花纹巧妙地构成了一个大大的A和S。  
莫扎特也开始写一些短小的调子，涂鸦似的音符在乐谱纸上跳跃。他从来都不会搞乱萨列里的成品，但空白乐谱和废谱子就不一定了——写满小调的乐谱总是和它们杂乱无章地混在一起，在钢琴上散得像春风过后地上的花瓣。莫扎特也开始霸占萨列里的写字台——他即兴的涂鸦、看过的卷宗、用过的素描纸和炭笔几乎覆盖了整个台面——和客厅三分之一的地面。  
莫扎特把自己的一堆艺术史和画集硬是塞到了萨列里那已经十分拥挤的书架上，《英国鸟类》、音乐史和乐谱被他摆在了书架的第二层——萨列里最方便拿到的位置；那一大堆破案书与案件纪实被一股脑儿挪到了第三层（“你把它们放在第二层我够不到！”莫扎特理直气壮），至于那几本厨艺书（莫：“我不需要这种鬼东西，我做的饭很好吃”）还有几本言情小说则被他扔到了书架的最下面。  
莫扎特口口声声宣称“萨列里你的公寓太整洁了！整洁是不会给你带来灵感的！空荡荡的房间只会把你的大脑也搞得像它一样空荡荡的！”，理直气壮地把萨列里的公寓搞得更乱。  
而萨列里从不约束莫扎特，任凭他把自己的公寓搞得乱七八糟，最多一边像个熊孩子的家长一样叹气一边把莫扎特随手扔在地上的脏衣服捡起来丢到洗衣筐里。因为就算他真的有什么东西找不到了，莫扎特总能准确地指出它的位置。  
莫扎特搞乱了所有的房间——只除了卧室。雪白的床单仍然没有一丝褶皱，两床被子方方正正地叠好，两个枕头在上面摆得整整齐齐……可如果你仔细看的话，其实只有一个枕头上面隐约显出被两个脑袋压过的轮廓。

>>>>>>

萨列里是案件瘾君子，莫扎特是冒险狂热者。  
有一次他们追赶一名谋杀案凶手。凶手高大魁梧，他沿着泰晤士河堤一路跑去，莫扎特在他后面，萨列里在莫扎特后面——小短腿居然也能跑这么快，萨列里边追边纳闷。他们必须抓到他——苏格兰场的大部队还远远在他们后面，如果凶手从他们手下逃了，那就不知道何年何月才能再抓到他了。  
但凶手似乎反应过来后面只有两个人在追他，其中一个还看上去弱不禁风——于是他转了个方向直接朝莫扎特身上撞去。莫扎特灵巧地躲开，他们扭打在一起，很显然“弱不禁风”的莫扎特敏捷有余但力量不足，虽然每一拳都落在对方身上，可在对方铁一般的肌肉阻隔下几乎没能产生任何伤害——凶手抓住了他的手腕又把他绊了个趔趄，于是莫扎特被拦腰抱起扔进了泰晤士河里。  
目睹这一幕的萨列里顿时愤怒地咆哮——没等凶手回过神来，萨列里就靠着奔跑的冲力把他直接撞倒，拳脚相加像铁锤一样重重砸在他的数处要害上，把他狠狠打翻在地呻吟着爬不起来。萨列里撇下他直奔河岸边，他看到了湍急的水流，可他没有看到莫扎特……他大脑一片空白除了难以自制地播放着各种可怕的画面，比如莫扎特头撞在了河边的石头上或者被卷进一个漩涡无力挣扎着……可过了一小会儿那个小混蛋和没事人一样自己从水里钻了出来，冲他笑着挥挥手，夹带着潮湿水汽地喊：“我没事！”

凶手被苏格兰场带走了（鼻青脸肿的，当然）。萨列里面无表情，冷硬地抱着手臂，看着某个湿透的披着橘红色毯子的混蛋给他的一帮下属讲他如何被凶手扔进了泰晤士河，引得他们哈哈大笑。  
萨列里转身就走。  
“哎萨列里，你要去哪？”莫扎特眼明嘴快地喊。  
“回家。”萨列里看都不看他，径自向前走去。  
“可是……哎……等等我！”莫扎特正准备赶上去，被毯子的一角绊了一下眼看着就要摔倒在地，一旁看戏吃瓜的科洛雷多及时拉住了他：“回去你得向他道歉，莫扎特。你让他担心了。”

“萨列里！等等我！”  
萨列里在前面走，莫扎特在后面边喊边追。他早就把碍事的毯子扔掉了——可他狂奔了半天又在湍急的河流里挣扎了半天现在衣服还湿乎乎水淋淋地贴在他身上黏滞他的行动（还有萨列里的可恶的大长腿），半天都没能追上前面的身影，距离反而越拉越远。  
莫扎特气喘吁吁，经过一条没人的小巷时孤注一掷地大喊：“安东尼奥！对不起！我承认！我是故意让他！把我扔进河里的！但我绝不是！故意让你担心我！”  
萨列里终于停下脚步站住了。莫扎特于是快跑几步赶到他身边，可萨列里出其不意地转过身一把揪住他的衣领把他逼退到墙边，他瞪着他，双眸中几乎要喷出琥珀色的火焰——  
科洛雷多说得没错……不，程度还不够。萨列里不仅仅是担心，他简直担心得要发狂了，双目通红仿佛哭过一般，眼神疯狂到几乎错乱的地步——如果他把莫扎特打晕扛回公寓用他不知从哪里搞到的警用手铐把他牢牢地铐在床头柱上，莫扎特都不会觉得意外。  
“你知道我当时在想什么吗？”萨列里咬牙说道，他俩的脸离得极近，近到莫扎特能呼吸到他灼热的呼吸，“当我看见空荡荡的河面但没看见你的时候，我以为你撞在了突出的岩石上在河里晕了过去，我以为你被河面下的暗涡卷了进去。你不知道我有多担心你……你不知道。结果现在你居然告诉我，你是故意让凶手这么做的？！”  
“安东尼奥，请你听我说！”莫扎特不管不顾地握住了面前人揪着自己的手，“对不起让你担心了，但我没有办法……我本想拖延一下时间等你追上来，我一个人肯定打不赢他但咱们两个联手肯定能把他制服……”他一脸窘迫，“但我高估了自己——我根本招架不住他，所以干脆放弃抵抗让他把我丢进河里好麻痹他转移他的注意力——好让你能独自制服他。”没了毯子的莫扎特在瑟瑟发抖，可怜巴巴地从打战的牙缝中间又挤出几句话，“所以求求你不要生我我我的气啦……我保证下下下次再也不这么干干干啦！”  
莫扎特撒娇似的说，欠揍地笑着伸手去捏萨列里的脸。萨列里的手刚放松一点，他便凑上去用额头和鼻尖去蹭对方的额头和鼻尖。看到萨列里仍然一动不动地僵硬地杵在那儿，莫扎特带了一点坏心地搂上他的脖子，嘴唇凑到他耳边软软地说，热气一下一下喷进萨列里的耳朵：“我保证没有下次啦……安东尼奥，别生我的气啦，好吗？”  
在莫扎特又搂了萨列里几秒钟后，怀里年长男人的身子终于软了下来，叹口气轻轻回抱住年轻人湿透的身子：“我为我之前的失态道歉……可你要知道，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”萨列里的怀抱收得更紧了些，“对我来说你太重要了……”我负担不起失去你……

莫扎特跟着萨列里回到了他的公寓——夜已经深了而他自己家又太远。他们一起躺在双人床上，萨列里平躺着，而莫扎特背对着他……才怪，一旦他听到黑发男人睡熟后平稳的呼吸声，他便轻巧地翻过身挪动着，一直挪动到足够近的距离，近到他可以伸出手小心翼翼地拉住萨列里的右手。  
于是莫扎特拉着萨列里的右手——小拇指，睡着了。

>>>>>>

莫扎特运气可真不好，萨列里想。今天是他的二十五岁生日，同时也是工作日，意味着他得工作一整天。  
（希望他晚上不用加班。）  
萨列里捏了捏衣服内袋里两张《天鹅湖》的演出票——早在这一轮巡演还没开始的时候莫扎特就和他说过他想看。  
于是下午五点整的时候萨列里准时在苏格兰场大门口等候。下班了的苏格兰场工作人员鱼贯而出，大多数都穿着警察的制式服装，少部分文职人员穿着西装，里面间或夹杂着几位一看就是证人或者报案人的普通公民。其中有一位身材娇小形迹可疑的女士引起了他的注意，于是在那位女士走出大门一段距离后，萨列里不远不近地悄悄跟了上去。

众所周知，莫扎特第一喜欢和萨列里先生破案，第二喜欢搞恶作剧。  
现在莫扎特百无聊赖地等在西区剧院门口，心神不宁地东张西望。他和萨列里约好今晚要来这里看《天鹅湖》，不过演出的票在萨列里那里——他从苏格兰场总部出来的时候看到黑发男人在街对面傻傻地等着。为了庆祝自己的生日莫扎特特意盛装打扮了一番，但如果萨列里没能认出他来还在那儿傻等着的话……噢！他妥妥要误掉今晚的演出！  
“我有那么不值得信任吗。”低沉温柔的声音在他身后响起，把莫扎特吓得一跳，“无论如何我都不会在今天让你误掉最想看的演出。”  
萨列里梳着一丝不苟的干练的背头，还特意用发油固定了发型，络腮胡修了个整齐好看的轮廓，剪裁合身的双排扣西装挺括而一尘不染，领口端正地别着珍珠领花，手里拿着一枝新鲜的艳红的玫瑰，西裤裤脚的位置恰到好处，皮鞋擦得锃亮。  
（如果我真是位年轻的女士，我现在大概在为他尖叫。）莫扎特胡思乱想。  
萨列里优雅地站好，拉起莫扎特的右手行了吻手礼。他向莫扎特献上玫瑰：“这位美丽的女士，我是否有幸能邀请您与我共同欣赏《天鹅湖》这出美妙的芭蕾舞剧？”  
看着莫扎特一脸被吓到惊呆了的表情，萨列里笑着揶揄：“从你乔装打扮成一位娇小可爱的女士从苏格兰场走出来的时候我就跟着你了——你真的以为我会认不出你吗？”  
“什么！原来你已经跟了我一路！我怎么都没发现！还有你到底是怎么认出我来的！”莫扎特连珠炮似的嚷了一堆问题出来，声音却因黑发男人的一声“嘘”越来越低。  
萨列里牵起他的手，引着他向剧院里面走去，对他挤挤眼睛：“这是我的秘密。”  
莫扎特变装成女性可真是太方便了，萨列里想。他可以在看演出的全程中始终握着莫扎特的手——而不会有人在周围嘀嘀咕咕。  
在之后的多年里他们参加了无数的酒会和舞会，看了无数的演出和音乐会。不服气的莫扎特变了一次又一次的女装，可每次只要萨列里一看到他就会把他识破。  
“他什么时候能记得把那缕鬓发藏进帽子里呢。”萨列里想。

>>>>>>

萨列里偷偷写了一首钢琴独奏曲。他在犹豫要不要弹给莫扎特听。  
他知道自己表达的是什么。他把他全部的心拿了出来摆放整齐，他要把他的心意展示给莫扎特看——他喜欢莫扎特，他爱莫扎特。不是师生间的感情，不是朋友间的友谊，不是兄弟间的深爱，而是爱人之间的爱慕、喜欢与欢喜。  
但是他害怕。  
他怕莫扎特听不懂其间的真意，使他的一腔深情沦落成无望的等待与孤寂。  
他更怕莫扎特听懂了其间的真意，却因为憎恶与恶心转身离去。  
萨列里总是不擅长表达感情，而这样的感情，他是决没有勇气自己亲口告诉他的。  
所以他只能通过一首钢琴曲这种朦胧而模糊的方式来展示他的心。  
可他还是没能鼓起勇气为莫扎特演奏——他甚至没能鼓起勇气练习这首曲子。莫扎特待他像对待最好的老师、最好的朋友，但他丝毫没有其他的意思。而萨列里不能也不敢冒这个险。  
于是刚刚面世一小时的谱子就被他揉成了一团。

>>>>>>

莫扎特一直知道萨列里在格斗上有一手。他曾在地下拳场中观看过好几场萨列里的拳赛，黑发男人打得赢身高七英尺的壮汉，也打得赢身体软得像蛇的杂技演员。  
莫扎特终于知道为什么萨列里的钱夹里总是有钱了——当他实在没有其他工作可以做的时候他就去拳场比赛，几乎每场都能捞个几十几百英镑回来（当然莫扎特通过在他身上下赌注也赢了不少）。  
“萨列里，我需要你教我格斗。”莫扎特在某次拜访中直截了当提出来。  
“我一直在等你自己提出这个要求。”萨列里环顾四周的空间够不够他们打一场，摘下领花解开领口，“来吧，实践出真知。”

在他们第一次“切磋”开始的三秒后莫扎特就被反剪了左手压在一旁的壁炉上。  
“啊疼疼疼……我认输，认输！快放开我啦！”  
莫扎特讨饶道，萨列里皱起眉头吐槽他，“我十分怀疑你贿赂了毕业格斗考核的考官——我甚至见过比你还能打的十岁小孩。”他又略微多使了点劲压着莫扎特的左臂，毫不留情地命令，“自己想办法。”  
莫扎特当然无法脱身——他试了各种姿势各种办法各种攻击萨列里的手段，疼得眼泪都要出来了，可萨列里的手还是像铁钳一样牢牢地禁锢着他。  
萨列里承认他是带了一丢丢恶意的——他觉得莫扎特眼泪汪汪挣扎扭动的样子特别……好玩。  
“……我出不来。”最后矮个男人可怜巴巴地宣告。  
“牢记格斗第一条：不要用你的劣势去对付对手的优势。你要避开我最容易使力的方向——从侧面击破。”萨列里给莫扎特演示了一次，又握着他的手带着他实践了一次。莫扎特领悟力和实践力都很优秀——他很快掌握了技巧。

此后的很多个周末与晚上，他们都在“打架”中度过——萨列里专门把沙发啊扶手椅啊钢琴啊挪得远远的，多付了房租让达蓬特太太把地毯换成更厚的种类，在客厅中间留出一大片空地。萨列里教莫扎特怎么对付比他高而壮的对手（因为莫扎特遇到的对手通常都比他高而壮），教他如何从各种各样的肢体控制中脱身，教他遇到劲敌后如何以受点小伤的代价撂倒对方（萨列里特别不想教这个但莫扎特缠着他要他教，最后萨列里干脆把莫扎特带去地下拳场，莫扎特居然还爆了冷门打赢了好几场），教他如何夺取对手手中的武器。  
冬天的时候他们会穿着衬衫和马甲，于是有时萨列里的马甲会少颗扣子，莫扎特的衬衫会开了线头。  
夏天的时候他们干脆脱了上衣，在伦敦雨后闷热潮湿的空气中酣畅淋漓地打一场。最一开始脱掉上衣的是莫扎特，年轻人嘛精力旺盛，稍稍活动了一会被汗水打湿的衬衣就湿淋淋地黏在身上，又不舒服又不方便。萨列里一开始是拒绝的，可那年夏天伦敦的气温居然一连十数天都保持在三十度以上，最后萨列里耐不住湿透的衬衫糊在身上的那种黏腻刺痒的感觉，也把上衣脱掉了。  
莫扎特终于意识到萨列里不愿意裸着上身的理由了。  
黑发男人身上有很多伤疤，他轻描淡写地把它们归咎于他家暴的父亲。莫扎特不再多问，佯装气势汹汹，扑上去继续和萨列里切磋着格斗的技艺。  
他们每次折腾到筋疲力尽后便会双双躺在地毯上喘息着大笑。房东太太在他们“上课”的时候撞到过几次，放下些茶点后带着一脸高深莫测的笑容又悄悄地下楼去。  
某些感情……大概就是从那时开始失控的。

那是一个炎热的周日下午，夏天的伦敦艳阳高照。莫扎特照例来拜访萨列里，他们照例切磋格斗。  
莫扎特早就看惯了萨列里身上那些深深浅浅的沟壑或者突出的组织。可今天不一样——来这里之前莫扎特刚刚解决了一起一位妇女被家暴致死的谋杀案（凶手是她的丈夫，显然），那位惨死的女性身上的伤口形状还在他眼前晃动，简直要和面前男人身上的伤疤重叠了。  
萨列里当然能看出来莫扎特的心不在焉。他一个绊腿便轻而易举地把莫扎特撂倒在地毯上，把他困在自己的双臂中间，居高临下地看着他：“你不专心，莫扎特。你在想什么？”  
“我……”莫扎特本想给他解释今天的特殊情况，可他的注意力根本集中不了。他的眼神总往萨列里胸前和腹部瞟，精壮结实的肌肉上（这不公平，他明明那么喜欢吃甜食）布着纵横交错的疤——这一道是钝器造成的，那一道是硬质皮带造成的……  
“出什么事了，莫扎特？哦……”萨列里注意到了他的目光，“你查了一个……让人不舒服的案子。”   
“是……我查了一起……谋杀案。家暴致死。”莫扎特深吸一口气把这句话讲完，留意着萨列里的反应。  
可萨列里只给了他一个轻轻的“哦”，他抬起一只手，轻抚上莫扎特肋下那块浓重的淤青：“你和那个丈夫打了一架。他足有六英尺三英寸高。但你打赢了。”  
“是的。是的，我打赢了。”莫扎特舔舔嘴唇——他被困在萨列里的双臂形成的小空间内，周围太热了，连吸入的空气都是热的，“因为你教过我怎样对付比我高壮的对手。”  
萨列里笑了：“而你是最优秀的学生”。  
莫扎特看着萨列里——他喜欢看萨列里笑，平时总是不苟言笑的黑发男人笑的时候眉眼弯弯的，严肃冷漠的锋利一扫而空，唇角翘起的弧度是那么好看。  
莫扎特仿佛被那个笑容催眠了一般，他几乎是无意识地抬起左手，轻轻碰触了一下对方裸露的胸膛上一道看上去特别深的带着弧度的疤。萨列里轻喘了一声，但他没有动。  
“这是什么造成的？”莫扎特的声音已经变了调。  
“半个酒瓶。”  
萨列里能看到莫扎特眼中瞬起的疼痛——他已经置身于当时的情境之中，感同身受地体会着当时年少的萨列里的疼痛和恐惧。一滴眼泪毫无预兆地从莫扎特的眼角流了出来，划过太阳穴消失在他过长的鬓发里。  
萨列里的心不知怎么的就抽痛了一下。他用拇指拭去那道晶莹的水痕，轻声呢喃：“都是过去的事了。已经不会再痛了。”  
他保持着撑在地上的姿势，等待把眼睛藏在手臂下的莫扎特平静下来。

等莫扎特放下手臂，萨列里才撤回身子，伸手把他从地上拉起来。  
“我看你今天下午也没什么心思和我打斗一场了。”萨列里穿回衬衫，莫扎特用袖子最后擦了擦眼睛，“走吧，我们出门去。快到下午茶时间了，我们去丽兹餐厅，那里的甜点做得很棒——还有你最喜欢的巧克力蛋糕。”  
之后萨列里用甜食成功地转移了莫扎特的注意力。

后来他们在空闲的时候会时不时地去丽兹餐厅享受最棒的下午茶——当然频率不高，大概只有一两个月一次，因为莫扎特警告萨列里：“过多的甜食会使你大脑迟钝身材走样早早地死于过度肥胖你将会失去你的工作你的肌肉最后还会失去我所以你、给、我、少、吃。”而萨列里说好。

>>>>>>

莫扎特也教萨列里画画。无奈萨列里着实没有画画的天分，最多画个信手拈来的涂鸦，于是还没写完的乐谱空白处多了一颗加了高亮的星星，理清案件线索的树状图旁边多了一朵涂黑的玫瑰花。  
萨列里三十五岁生日的时候，莫扎特送了他一幅精致的素描侧面像。画是普通素描纸的尺寸，画中半跪着的人大概有真人五分之一大小，短发被巧妙地勾勒成乱糟糟的模样，侧脸年轻英俊，鼻子尖而高挺，左眼周围纹着玫瑰繁复的花饰，右手向前伸出一个邀约的舒展姿势，衣服的褶皱与细纹就像真的一样。他的眼睛是闭着的，狭长的眼缝形状漂亮，嘴角微张着扬出一个带着阳光的明亮与温暖的笑。  
这幅画萨列里已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，他和莫扎特每次去国家画廊的时候莫扎特都在临摹它——但这幅画又和原作哪里不一样了，不只是少了天使光环与洁白翅膀，不只是把天使衣袍换成了休闲西装，不只是……  
“我知道你喜欢这幅画，安东尼奥。你每次和我去国家画廊都假装对它没兴趣，但你看着它的目光明明很热切。”莫扎特凑到他身边，“可惜作者不打算出售它，我又不会油画，所以只好画了这么张素描。”他伸手指着画中人空荡荡的手心，“涂个一团黑的苹果在那儿实在是太蠢了，所以我没画！”  
萨列里目光直直地盯着画——画里的人太逼真了，仿佛能看到面颊上升起的迷人的红晕，仿佛一抬手就能触到乱糟糟的发丝。  
仿佛他一伸手就能握住对方的手。  
萨列里把画平铺在一旁的桌子上，他眼中透着温柔，手下的动作小心翼翼仿佛守财奴打开他最喜欢的装饰着宝石与金子的保险箱。  
莫扎特还站在原地，萨列里走回他面前，深深地望进他的双眼，接着慢慢单膝跪下了。  
“呃……安东尼奥，你在干嘛……”莫扎特局促不安地笑，抓了抓头发。  
萨列里炽烈的眼神一秒都不曾从莫扎特脸上移开，他轻轻拉过年轻人的左手——莫扎特没有任何尴尬或拒绝的神色，于是萨列里俯下头吻了他的手背。他的吻缓慢而虔诚，莫扎特甚至能感觉到他柔软而微凉的唇在颤抖。  
“这是最棒的礼物。”萨列里声音低沉而温柔，“谢谢你，莫扎特。”  
莫扎特本想说些符合他一贯风格的调笑的话，比如“嗐我随便画的你别这么认真我会不好意思的”或者“我才不是白送的你要请我去看音乐会”。  
可他仿佛被那双幽深惑人的琥珀色眸子吸去了灵魂，张了几次嘴都没发出声音——最后也只憋出了一句：“……不客气。”

>>>>>>

经历了伤疤事件后，萨列里重燃“莫扎特可能也喜欢我”的信心。他费了一些工夫，把之前被他揉成一团糟的乐谱铺平，还用几本两英寸厚的字典压了好几天。他趁莫扎特不在的时候抓紧时间练习，直到闭着眼睛都能完整流畅一个音都不错地弹下来。他小心控制着加进去的情感，既不过分，也不张扬。  
他想他应该准备好了。

有一次莫扎特来拜访他的时候他正在作曲。  
“萨列里，我有件事情很好奇。”莫扎特眼睛里似有星星闪耀，“你是怎么写出好听的曲子的？你作曲的时候都在想些什么？”  
在想一切。在想你。萨列里看着莫扎特的双眼，满含热切与深情。  
他最终下定了决心，转回目光，双手坚定地停留在琴键上。  
“我展示给你看。”他修长的双手按下第一个音。  
一开始是一段安静平和的旋律，似融冰，似草长——那是萨列里曾经的生活，一成不变，缓慢无聊。这时萨列里抬头深深看了莫扎特一眼——像盲人第一次看见了七月正午的太阳。  
音符变得跳脱起来，似金色的琴弦上跃动的阳光，似黑暗的洞穴中闪耀的火焰。他遇上了莫扎特——火焰一般燃烧的莫扎特。琴声中有冬天壁炉里松木燃烧的噼噼啪啪，有大街上穿过耳边的呼呼风响，有枪声、有爆炸、有死里逃生的欢愉与疯狂，还有——玫瑰的芬芳。  
琴声又转回温柔的旋律，像娓娓道来的床边故事，像诗人吟诵抒情的诗行——萨列里看着莫扎特，莫扎特回看着他。琴声中的深情都要溢出来了——他的喜欢、他的爱、他悄悄立下的誓言——他要陪伴他、保护他，直到他的心脏停止跳动。  
可琴声转为沉郁，音符犹豫不决地悬在指尖又躁动不安地落下——这是破坏法律，犯下罪孽，把他的天使从神坛拉入地狱。不，他不能，他不可以夺走他的明亮，不可以夺走他的自由，不可以以毫无理性冲动愚蠢的“爱”来束缚他。  
琴声变得激越愤怒起来，那是豁出一切的痛苦声响——他已剖开自己的胸膛，扯出自己的真心给他看——他爱他，带着绝望的疯狂，带着泣血的悲伤。  
如果莫扎特不接受他的话……那便不接受他。  
他要转身离开，他便任凭他离开；他要继续以朋友与同伴的方式与他相处，他便继续待他为最好的朋友和同伴。  
莫扎特永远是自由的，不自由的是他自己。  
如果莫扎特转身离开，他便继续活下去——无心无望，空壳一具。  
最后琴声又平和下来，带着某种温柔的绝望，似微笑着赴刑场，似认出了刽子手就是自己的爱人却仍然笑着把头搁在断头台上。  
琴声结束在最后一个小调式的和弦上。萨列里看着莫扎特，控制住自己的目光不要显露出任何情绪。他安静地等待莫扎特的判决，期待而恐惧。  
年轻人平静地看着他。萨列里推理不出来莫扎特是否听懂了，也推理不出来他做出了怎样的抉择。  
于是莫扎特像被塞壬诱惑的水手一般，抬手覆上年长男人胡子拉碴的下颌。他看着男人轮廓硬朗的面庞，拇指颤抖着，轻轻拂过萨列里曲线饱满的下唇，深情而温柔。他缓缓俯下身，拉近他们之间的距离。  
萨列里闭上双眼。

……他被莫扎特揽入怀里。年轻人软软的肚子紧紧地贴着他的脸，手指插入他脑后的发间缓慢地摩挲着。  
（够了……这样就，足够了……）  
萨列里放任自己沉溺在这个怀抱里。  
他没有看到——莫扎特最后仰起头，把眼泪成功地倒了回去。

于是谱子被他撕成几片揉成一团丢进角落里。

第6章完


	7. 第7章

7  
萨列里喜欢海，一直想去某个能在海滨散步的乡下度假，住在海边的木屋里听海浪和风声，可他总有工作所以一直没能如愿。而莫扎特喜欢猫，比起让萨列里撂下工作去度假的困难程度，养一只猫显然要容易实现许多。  
萨列里当然知道莫扎特喜欢猫——在杂志上看到猫图片时停留多几秒的视线，查案时路过宠物店听到猫叫时脸上露出的梦幻的傻笑，经常身上带着淡淡的鱼腥味就来拜访他——又去公园里喂流浪猫了，显然的。  
于是在莫扎特三十岁生日那天（他正好轮休，谢天谢地），当门铃响起、他揉着惺忪的睡眼下楼开门时，看到穿戴整齐的萨列里臂弯下的猫篮里一只小小的橘黄色猫探出脑袋时，他开心得蹦了起来，然后一头撞进了萨列里的怀抱把他直接从台阶上撞了下去。  
莫扎特想叫猫安东尼奥，萨列里想叫猫沃尔夫冈。后来他们妥协了，叫他“凯提瑟”——意为“此处有猫（cat is here）”。可这个名字特别拗口，于是他们干脆就叫他“猫”。  
他和萨列里轮流照料猫——喂他牛奶和剁成泥的猪肉还有小鱼干，给他挠痒和洗澡，领着他去海德公园遛弯。  
猫是一只典型的猫。他爬房顶，吃别人家花盆里的花，偷鸟蛋，撩逗流浪狗再从它们蠢笨的追赶下逃脱，叼死耗子、死鸟给萨列里（做实验材料）。他跑再远都认得回家的路——通常都会回到萨列里的公寓，因为莫扎特现在总是住在这里而不是他自己遥远孤单的家。  
莫扎特有时会看到萨列里坐在钢琴前作曲，猫窝在他膝头睡觉，萨列里的左手轻抚着猫柔软的皮毛，右手写字的沙沙声像催眠曲一样令人安心。  
萨列里有时会看到莫扎特给猫洗澡，湿漉漉的、毛乱七八糟纠结在一起的一脸仇恨的猫和湿漉漉的、衣服污七八糟搞不好扣子还被扯下来几颗的累得够呛的莫扎特（他的发型简直和猫一样），每次都让一贯严肃的萨列里忍不住哈哈大笑，而莫扎特会朝他丢怨念的眼刀。  
莫扎特有时会抓到连夜整理案件资料结果睡趴在写字台上的萨列里，而猫在他的脑袋旁边，在那些让人看了就不舒服的罪案现场照片上留下趾高气扬无所畏惧的爪子印。  
萨列里有时会抓到轮休时在床上四仰八叉睡懒觉的莫扎特，日上三竿、屋里大亮，而猫就趴在他的脸上，以“你不起床喂我我就捂死你”的强势叫他起床。  
莫扎特总在嫉妒猫更喜欢萨列里而不是他自己。明明我才是猫的主人！  
萨列里总在教训莫扎特不要和猫抢沙丁鱼罐头。你不能和一只猫计较！  
春天的下午猫在地毯上午后的阳光里蜷缩着睡觉，它旁边是国际象棋的棋盘，萨列里和莫扎特一边一个坐在地毯上下象棋，落子无声，总得提醒对方“别看猫了，快走子”。  
冬天的晚上萨列里把长沙发摆在壁炉跟前，他和莫扎特盖着同一条毯子一人一杯温热的白兰地，猫在他们中间，敞着肚皮打着盹。  
当他们忙于在伦敦的大街小巷奔走查案时猫会被交给达蓬特太太——她简直爱死了它，而且比起那两个单身的、连自己都不是很会照料的大男人，心灵手巧的房东太太显然能更好地照料它。  
猫最喜欢达蓬特太太。然后是沉默温柔的萨列里。最后是傻兮兮的和猫一样爱折腾的莫扎特。

他们养了猫两年。  
后来有一天，一个持刀歹徒闯进了萨列里的公寓。在他们搏斗的过程中猫对歹徒又咬又抓，于是歹徒给了他脖子上一刀，接着就被萨列里一拳打昏。  
莫扎特冲进客厅的时候，萨列里一动不动地跪坐在地上，腿上是猫，被血染红的手仍压在猫脖子那道触目惊心的伤口上。  
“你没事吧？”莫扎特问。  
萨列里嗓音破碎，眼神凄凉：“……对不起，莫扎特。”

莫扎特在他的花园里给猫造了座小小的墓，简陋的石头墓碑上刻着“Cat is here”。  
他没有哭，当然萨列里也没有哭。  
“我不打算再养猫了，安东尼奥。”最后莫扎特如此说，声线平静空白，萨列里握了握他的手。  
伦敦晴了几日的天空终于下起淅淅沥沥的雨来。

>>>>>>

莫扎特后来送给萨列里一把匕首。匕首一看就是黑道杀手专用的行货，比普通的匕首更小更锋利，很容易藏在身上不被别人察觉，而且萨列里惊喜地发现无论重量、形状还是长度都非常趁手。  
莫扎特巧妙地消除了匕首上的所有痕迹，于是萨列里也并不过问匕首的来历。  
从此以后，除非要隐瞒身份，萨列里总是随身携带着它。

>>>>>>

莫扎特最近交了个女朋友。  
别问萨列里怎么知道的这太明显了……身上总是带有同样的脂粉气，有时衣领会蹭上女人的口红印，偶尔萨列里会看到他一脸思春的傻笑，还有就是莫扎特搬回了自己家住，已经好久没有再来“骚扰”萨列里了。  
萨列里看看乱糟糟的房间，再看看自己，突然觉得有些孤单。  
大概是那个记仇的小混蛋在报复自己，他想。之前为了那位女高音歌唱家卡瓦列里的案子，他不得不和她假扮成已经订婚的情侣，几个月的时间里他没少冷落过莫扎特（一切都是为了案子，而不是那位女性）。如果莫扎特在报复他，显然是他咎由自取。  
可如果莫扎特不是为了报复呢？如果他是真的厌倦了单身生活，想要娶妻、组建家庭、安定下来呢？  
……那又有什么关系呢，安定下来也很好。  
大不了自己再回到过去独来独往的生活。  
莫扎特从来都是自由的，不自由的一直都是自我束缚的萨列里。  
只要莫扎特需要他，他会追随他直到地狱尽头。一旦莫扎特不需要他了，他会转身离开，不舍而留恋，却不会回头。  
莫扎特不是他的锁链——莫扎特是他的灯塔。莫扎特才不会束缚他——只要萨列里愿意，大可以不遵照灯塔的指示在黑暗中越行越远。  
但只有灯塔才能指出那条直通温暖的港湾与安定的码头的光明的航道。  
于是只要莫扎特不来找萨列里，萨列里便不去打扰他。反正他能轻而易举打探到情报，知道他一切安好，这就足够了。

1888年8月17日，莫扎特来拜访他。  
“安东尼奥！我要和阿洛伊西娅订婚了！”他兴高采烈地说。  
萨列里却只是沉默。他从莫扎特身上观察到了一些东西——他在犹豫要不要告诉莫扎特。  
他在这个节骨眼上突然想起罗森伯格曾把他比作“会黑魔法的黑巫师”。突然觉得法医先生说得很有道理——他都不敢相信自己竟然能从一个人身上看到他恋人出轨的痕迹。  
“安东尼奥？你还好吧？”莫扎特伸手在萨列里眼前晃了晃。  
“……恭喜你，莫扎特。不，其实我更应该恭喜那位阿洛伊西娅·韦伯小姐。”萨列里挤出一个微笑，“抱歉我刚才太震惊了——这简直是个惊喜。”他随口扯了个谎。  
莫扎特还是太年轻、太没有经验了，他想。他还在犹豫要不要把实话告诉莫扎特，可他又不想破坏这个时刻——莫扎特沉浸在喜悦中，一脸傻笑，手舞足蹈地在地上转着圈圈。  
还是让莫扎特自己去发现吧。  
“哦还有……我早就料到你们会有这么一天，所以准备了礼物。”萨列里礼貌地微笑道，从抽屉里拿出两张伦敦最好的餐厅莱德伯里的贵宾券给了莫扎特，“订婚总该有个正式的场合和仪式。这里不需要预订，餐厅会直接预留好位置——你愿意的话还可以和他们的钢琴手提前预约，演奏你需要的曲子。记得穿双排扣的西装，正式一点，还有把你的头发好好梳整齐。”  
莫扎特直接扑过来在他脸上印下一个响亮的吻：“我简直太爱你了安东尼奥！”他把两张票小心地放在内兜里，朝萨列里挥挥手，接着便一蹦一跳地下楼去了。  
萨列里莫名回想起他在学校读博时解剖尸体的情形——解剖刀划开左侧第四与第五根肋骨的间隙，把手探到肺叶下方，便能把心脏完整地掏出来。他不禁想象如果这样解剖一个活人，对方是什么感觉——大概和他现在的感觉一样。  
其实也没什么要紧的，萨列里转念一想。  
不过是少过一次生日而已。

莫扎特虽然没有萨列里聪明，可他比大多数人都聪明。他怎么可能永远发现不了。  
那天萨列里正好去苏格兰场做个笔录，他在莫扎特办公室外停留，听到里面又传来争吵的声音（每次来苏格兰场找莫扎特，他总是在争吵）——除了莫扎特以外屋里还有一个女人。萨列里隐约听见莫扎特指责对方不该订婚后在没有取消订婚的情况下又去找别的男人，而女人却反驳她曾无数次听见睡梦中的莫扎特喊出一个男人的名字。莫扎特听上去还算冷静条理，而那个女人则越骂越激动，音调拔高语速快得萨列里一句也没听清，最后她以一声巨大的“啪”结束了争吵……萨列里立刻伸手去推门，但门自己打开了。  
门里门外的人同时愣在了原地。  
萨列里打量着门内的阿洛伊西娅·韦伯——半长的黑发，几乎和自己差不多的个子，光洁而方正的额头，眼睛的琥珀色比自己的略深一些，直挺的鼻梁、丰满的唇，天啊……她的鼻翼右侧附近居然也有一颗小小的痣。  
阿洛伊西娅显然也认出了他。她高傲地瞟了萨列里一眼，目视前方挤开他走掉了。

屋里只剩下萨列里和莫扎特。莫扎特的左脸颊肿了，他躲闪着萨列里的目光，就像什么不可告人的秘密被撞破了一样。  
事实上也确实如此。萨列里内心深处有个声音在欢歌，手舞足蹈地朝他嚷嚷。  
（他爱你！他和你爱他一样爱你！你想要他爱你的证据？看看！这是多么棒的证据！他和刚才那位女子订婚了！而她与你长得多么相像！）  
萨列里在脑海里叱令它闭嘴。  
“我去给你找冰袋敷一下。”萨列里正要走，却听见莫扎特声音空洞地说：“她有了别人。那个男人，叫约瑟夫·朗治还是什么，他明明知道我们订婚了……她还从他那里听了那么多污七八糟的流言蜚语……她骂我……和你，是‘该死的’……‘该死的’……”  
莫扎特无论如何也说不出那个词，而萨列里上前一步用食指阻住了他的唇。  
“不要说了。”他轻抚着莫扎特肿起的半边脸颊。  
“安东尼奥……”莫扎特一脸懊丧，“对不起……我甚至把你的生日都忘了。那两张贵宾券……你根本就不是为了什么狗屁订婚准备的，对不对……你本来是打算……”  
“别说了，沃尔夫冈。过去的就让它过去吧。”

回到公寓的萨列里又从角落里把落了灰的乐谱团子找出来，小心翼翼地把它抚平、粘好，装进一个新的波希米亚信封，藏在一本言情小说里——讲述同性恋爱的言情小说。

第7章完


	8. 第8章

8  
“不行。我不同意。”  
“这是最正确的做法。”  
“我说了我、不、同、意。”  
“这不是你同不同意的问题，莫扎特，这不是你的案子——这是我的案子。”  
“不，萨列里，不。”莫扎特用手抓着头发，声音摇摇欲坠，“我不管这是谁的案子——这太危险了。不。”  
“我会照顾好自己的。我保证。”萨列里伸手去拉年轻人的手。  
“拜托！安东尼奥！我们现在讨论的是你的生命安全！”莫扎特眼神狂乱，“你居然像个没事人似的和我说你要去做诱饵，去独自面对一个虐待成性的谋杀嫌疑犯！我怎么可能让你去！”  
“可我不是独自一人。”萨列里的声音一如既往地冷静，“我做诱饵，你做渔夫。换作是我才不会担心呢——因为有你在暗中保护我。”

萨列里非常清楚他把自己陷入了怎样的境地。  
他接了一个案子。来自乡下的委托人来伦敦寻求他的帮助，说他的弟弟以前每周都会给家里寄钱，风雨无阻。但从上个月到现在他已经一个多月没有给家里寄钱了，也没有任何音信，他担心他弟弟遇到了危险。  
在萨列里的推理（与逼问）下，委托人承认他弟弟从事的是特殊的行业——性工作者。虽然在英国，同性恋在法律上是不被允许的、是犯罪，可贵族阶层似乎很流行豢养男宠或者寻找男性性工作者解决自己的需求。  
哈，法律从来都是这样，惩罚平民、保护权贵，萨列里讽刺地想。他接受了委托——寻找委托人弟弟的下落。  
萨列里把这件事情私下里告诉了莫扎特。莫扎特不喜欢这个案子——很不喜欢，但他还是同意尽可能地协助他并且提醒他——他们的对手很有可能是贵族，所以他们必须秘密调查、小心行事。  
莫扎特说对了——在连续几周的走访、询问、查阅资料后，他们发现在过去的一年里，至少有十五名男性性工作者失踪，大多是二十几岁三十岁左右的年轻人。这些年轻男性最后服务过的对象，都是同一位贵族，查理·曼森子爵。  
可是要调查一位位高权重的贵族谈何容易。如果要对他提起公诉，那么他们必须找到强有力的不会被驳斥的证据——比如尸体，比如凶器。  
“这几乎不可能，莫扎特。他很可能已经杀了十五个人了，却从没被发现，即使是我们也有可能找不到任何线索。”萨列里分析道，“我们不如抓他现行。只要能把他关进苏格兰场足够长的时间，你们就有各种各样的办法从他口中撬出话来。”  
“怎么抓他现行？我们连他什么时候会再次下手都不知道！”  
“那……让我们试试诱捕如何？”

莫扎特本来要亲自去做诱饵的（“我更年轻！而且他喜欢看上去软弱好欺的类型！”），但萨列里指出对方很可能认识同为贵族的莫扎特父亲和他自己，一旦被认出来，不仅前功尽弃，还会打草惊蛇。  
“我去吧。”萨列里说，“他不会认出我的。”

当萨列里从浴室里出来再次出现在莫扎特面前时，莫扎特眼睛都直了。  
“萨列里……呃你是萨列里吧……”  
不得不承认萨列里是对的——他和眼前的人相处了十多年都差点没认出他来。  
萨列里故意把头发搞得乱糟糟的，把蓄了多年的络腮胡剃得干干净净，用某种油彩遮住了因为常年蓄须而显得苍白的皮肤，看上去年轻了至少十岁。没了胡子的萨列里一点都不冷酷危险——如莫扎特所说，“软弱好欺”。  
“我已经搞到了他私人聚会的邀请函，今晚就行动。”萨列里换上一套不那么正式的休闲西装，“我会尽可能地接近他。如果我成功引起他的注意，他很可能会用药物把我迷倒带到其他地方。”他从桌子上拿起一只注射剂，“这个是肾上腺素，如果有必要我会使用它——尽量保持清醒给你留下线索来找到我。”萨列里解释着他的计划，“我不知道他会具体做什么，但我会尽可能收集一切信息……”  
萨列里像个局外人一样讨论着他自己的生命安全，莫扎特听着都要疯了，他伸手直接捂住了萨列里的嘴。  
“别、说、了。”他咬牙切齿恶狠狠地说，“我会以最快的速度找到你，然后以伤害未遂的罪名逮捕他，然后把他做过的所有坏事都掏出来。在那之前，你……”他的声音柔和下来，“小心点，安东尼奥。照顾好你自己。”  
“我保证。”

起初一切都按计划顺利地进行着。  
他们成功混进了聚会。萨列里以他的演技骗过了那位子爵，以他的外表成功地吸引了他的注意。萨列里跟着子爵离开的时候莫扎特悄悄跟了上去。  
之后意外便发生了。

萨列里意料到了子爵会用沾了笑气的手帕麻醉他，他屏住呼吸假装挣扎。倒在暗室的地上后他把肾上腺素的针头扎进自己的大腿，在子爵看不到的位置留下几个暗号。但他没预料到那个混蛋又给他脖子上打了一针……熟悉的感觉随着血管里奔涌的肾上腺素急速流窜到全身。  
（该死，是高浓度的可卡因！）贵族到底是贵族，居然在猎物身上浪费价值不菲的毒品。视物不清和四肢震颤的症状立刻显现出来，他听见子爵在他背后冷冷地笑……接着他的意识陷入到五彩斑斓的混沌的幻觉中去。  
而莫扎特虽然跟了上去，寻找他们进入的房间的暗门却找了很长时间——等他终于想办法进入暗室，萨列里已经被带走了。

萨列里在查案时从来都不会把自己当做一个有知有觉的人。他会把自己当做工具，会无视身体给他发出的所有有关需求的信号，他会无视饥饿、疲倦甚至疼痛。他甚至会把自己的人格与自尊分裂出去，变为无欲无求、无喜无怒的机器。  
比如现在。  
萨列里全身赤裸跪在地上，被强行戴上的口枷磨破了他的面颊和嘴角。双手被没有锁孔的手铐铐住又直直地吊过头顶，双脚被铁镣栓在地上，他无法移动，膝盖已经被冰冷的地面磨破了。皮鞭连续不断地落在他已经伤痕累累的背上，撕裂出更多的伤口，他垂下头，沉默地承受那狠毒的鞭打。  
他从可卡因的效力中清醒过来后就在这座地牢里了。地牢没有窗子，只有一扇通往外面的厚重的铁门，当铁门闭合没有点灯的时候四周就是伸手不见五指的黑。  
从醒来到现在萨列里水米未进，他根据自己快要出现的脱水症状判断出他已被关了大约两天。那个名叫查理·曼森的子爵不总在这里，他时不时过来，点亮墙上的灯，羞辱他、折磨他。等他离开后萨列里就在黑暗里平复自己，除了沉重的喘息声外四周一片死寂。  
曼森子爵不仅是个鸡奸者——他还是个虐待狂。他曾在接受“服务”的过程中被一位工作者拒绝了过分的要求，于是他变本加厉，对方最终因暴力致死——这个变态居然在虐杀的过程中享受到了莫大的愉悦，于是有了第二个、第三个……那些可怜的年轻人被绑起来的时候单纯认为这位客户有特殊的癖好，做梦都没想到会丢掉性命。曼森喜欢听“玩具”呻吟尖叫，那会使他更起劲地折磨对方；但他更喜欢意志坚强一声不吭的类型——比如萨列里，那会使他延长折磨对方的时间，而不是在玩够了以后就把对方杀死。  
萨列里现在正需要更多的时间——莫扎特需要更多的时间找到他。  
曼森本打算第一天就碰他，但在发现他是假扮的性工作者后恼羞成怒。他用皮鞭狠狠抽打他，直到萨列里前胸后背都覆上无数纵横交错、皮肉外翻的猩红伤痕；他用刀沿着男人漂亮的肌肉纹理剌开一道道伤口，任凭流下的鲜红的血给他染上淫靡鲜艳的颜色；他还把他当作人体沙袋，在他身上用拳脚绘出大面积的淤青。  
子爵本以为能问出这个黑发男人的真实身份，或者至少能听到他的呻吟惨叫和求饶声。他失算了，这个看上去温软年轻的男人牙关硬得像钢，自始至终一声不吭——在把他折磨得昏过去四次却依然未果后，曼森干脆强行给他戴上口枷，夺走了他的声音。  
“你真是我玩过的最好玩的玩具了。”子爵丢下鞭子，来到他背后在他耳边吐着恶毒的话语，“货真价实的玩具——你很安静，比起前面那几个——不，前面所有的那些都要安静，安静得可怕。不过嘛，这就是玩具应有的样子——不言不语，一声不吭。”他的手摁上萨列里背上一条血肉外翻的鞭痕，萨列里咬着嘴里的金属不为所动，“我知道你是假的——你是来刺探我的，对不对？”手沿着他的背部一路滑下停在他的尾椎处，萨列里不由自主地挣扎了一下，“别想骗过我，我干翻的男人比你上过的女人还要多。”曼森的另一只手粗暴地把那个嚼子揪了下来，把萨列里已经破裂的嘴角的伤口磨得更深，“我决定仁慈地把声音还给你。”他的手指抵住了萨列里的穴口，“现在老实告诉我，你到底是谁？”  
“我……”萨列里吐字艰难，他的嘴暂时无法闭合了，不得不先活动了几次下颌才继续说道，“我哪敢骗您……先生。我最近刚入行，还没卖过下面……我只用过手。”  
“喔……新人。”子爵的双手探到萨列里身前，一只手抠进他胸口上的鞭痕把他的左乳拧转半圈，另一只手探下去死死抓捏住他的分身，指甲在上面抠出鲜红的半月形印记，“那就让我来教教你，这一行的水有多深。”  
最敏感的部位却遭受着痛苦的刑虐，萨列里不得不咬住嘴唇，不让呻吟溢出来。那个变态的牙齿在他肩颈处磨蹭，最后咬了上去——那里已经有一道割伤了，末端还在汩汩地流着血。他撕咬那个伤口，把自己牙齿的形状深深地镌在男人身体上，还扯下来数片带着血沫的碎肉。他把那道割伤扯得更开，啜饮着流出来的鲜血。  
萨列里以前受过伤，但他从来没有如此疼过——下唇不知不觉被咬碎了，细细的血线沿着下巴流下。  
莫扎特……莫扎特……他在心里反反复复地默念着。现在只有这个名字才能支撑他坚持下去。  
他没能找到有关尸体的任何线索。曼森子爵一定有地下产业链一类的东西，或者与大的黑帮有千丝万缕的联系，可以很容易地处理掉尸体。他只能寄希望于莫扎特找到他——抓子爵一个现行，以故意伤害的罪名把他逮捕。至于之后的事情……之后再说吧。  
如果他还能坚持到那时的话。萨列里恍恍惚惚地想，额头上沁出层层冷汗滴在地上。  
莫扎特……咱们遇上难缠的对手了……你一定要保护好自己……我哪都不去，我会在这里等你……  
那个混蛋终于松开了手。隐秘的部位传来烧灼般的剧痛，萨列里破碎地喘息着，但他还没能平复过来就又因为左后腰传来的疼痛颤抖起来。  
他被关进这里的第一天，子爵就在他左后腰的位置用刀刻下了一个M——“曼森”的首字母，宣示着他那变态的主权。他数次沿着最开始的刀痕再度刻下伤口，割伤重重叠叠像一堆毫无章法的乱线。那一片的皮肉已经溃烂，脓混着血水不停地缓缓冒出。而现在，曼森又在上面割下新一轮的伤口。  
萨列里终于晕了过去。

他被曼森用一桶冷水浇醒了。还没等萨列里睁开眼睛，子爵便伸手捏住他的下颌迫使他抬起脸、张开嘴。  
“我记得你说过你只用手，所以我打算教你点新奇的玩法。”他另一只手伸向自己的裤腰带，目光下流地看着萨列里的嘴，“啧啧，虽然有点破损，不过形状还是蛮漂亮的……你说，你的嘴会不会像你的沉默一样好玩呢？”  
“我……不。我……拒绝。”萨列里口齿不清也不抱任何希望，但仍然一个音、一个音迸出了几个词。  
我一定是疯了，萨列里心想。他伤痕累累，无力反抗——他居然对一个虐杀成性的鸡奸者说“拒绝”。  
子爵的双眼眯了起来，看上去几乎丧心病狂。  
“你敢挑衅我。我会把你打得像狗一样对我求饶。我会把你操到像一条烂抹布，连你妈都认不出你来。”  
萨列里抬起头看着他，眼神里是再明显不过的鄙夷嘲讽：“你……小得像橡皮。”  
曼森气得浑身发抖，松开萨列里的下颌直接给了他的脸一拳，又一脚踢上他鞭痕交错的小腹。雨点般的拳脚不分部位地砸在萨列里身上，曼森发泄着自己被拒绝的愤怒——就像他在第一名受害人身上做的那样。  
黑发男人终于闷哼一声，一大口鲜血喷在地上。  
萨列里痛苦地瑟缩，下颌再一次被那人捏住了。子爵看着又一股鲜血自他嘴角流下：“你要是敢用牙齿的话，我会把它们一颗一颗拔下来。”  
萨列里知道他将要遭受什么了，觉得一阵反胃。他不该挑衅他的，他后知后觉地想，不该使他受的伤更严重——全身上下布满了纵横交错的鞭伤和割伤，最深的那些早已是血肉外翻、红肿溃烂的状态了，血和脓给他染上斑驳的颜色。  
可他就是不想被他碰——他可以忍受鞭打和刀割，忍受疼痛和羞辱，但他决不能被他碰。  
他的胸腹部在突突地跳着疼痛，肋骨肯定断了不止一根而且不知道刺入了哪个内脏因为他口中在不断流出鲜血——他会死的，而且很快。  
他闭上双眼，接受即将到来的命运。

一声巨响几乎震破了他的耳膜，随之而来的是什么金属的庞然大物砸在地上的巨大声响。  
“把你的脏手拿开。”  
那个声音蕴藏着如火如荼如喷发的岩浆般的愤怒，可那愤怒却让萨列里安心。这么久以来第一次，他的脸上露出了笑容。  
他的塞拉弗……找到他了。

曼森子爵被警察带走的时候他一路叫骂：“他们都不过是肮脏的鸡奸者！摆着肛交姿势的该被阉割的鸡奸者！他们本来就应该下地狱！我这是在替天行道……”  
“让他闭嘴！”莫扎特怒吼，于是有警察给了子爵一下。世界终于清静了。

莫扎特遣散了剩下的警察。一旦地牢里只剩下他和萨列里两个人，他立刻把自己的外衣脱下来披在萨列里鲜血淋漓的背上，手忙脚乱去解吊起他双手的绳子：“安东尼奥……上帝啊……我做了什么！你还好吗？天啊我绝对不应该……你还能站起来吗？不不不你不用站起来……医生已经在来的路上了，他们会治好你！不你不会有事的……不用担心……”   
“我不担心……我和你在一起呢……”沉重的金属手铐拖着萨列里的双手无力地垂在地上，“你找到我了，做得很好……”他挤出一个虚弱的笑容，仿佛莫扎特只是出色地完成了他布置的家庭作业一样。  
“对不起，对不起，安东尼……”莫扎特试着解他的手铐可没有成功，于是他去解他的脚镣，把那玩意扔进远远的角落，金属撞在墙上发出巨大的轰鸣，“我太慢了，太迟了……天啊……那个人渣都对你做了些什么……”他跪在地上把年长男人紧紧抱进怀里，鼻子酸涩心疼得滴出血来，他不能哭……不……至少不能让萨列里看见他……  
“一点都不迟……莫扎特。你来得正好。”萨列里声音带血，瘫在莫扎特的怀抱里。他撑不住了，口中溢出更多的血，眼前阵阵发黑，他想抬手抚慰莫扎特颤抖的背脊……可最终只是抽动了几下手指。  
“对不起……”萨列里的眼睛已经闭上了，在彻底昏死过去之前他挣扎着吐出几个微弱的单词，“我食言了……”

在能自己从床上爬起来之前，萨列里在医院里躺了整整两个月。低血糖、脱水，感染、高烧，五根肋骨骨折、内脏穿孔破裂。医生说他左后腰的那个伤口永远长不好了，它会成为一大片深深的伤疤，像一条毒蛇一般盘踞在那里。  
当他终于能一瘸一拐地出门去苏格兰场找莫扎特做笔录的时候，身上仍然层层叠叠地缠着绷带打着石膏，脖子上的纱布露在领口上方，硬木手杖在地上敲出声响。  
他刚拐过楼梯口在莫扎特的办公室门口站定，就从门缝里看见他在和科洛雷多探长争吵。  
“您是什么意思？放弃调查？撤销指控？这不可能！”  
“莫扎特，你冷静一下。这不是我的意思……这是内阁的命令。”  
“内阁是一群瞎了眼的白痴吗！曼森这个人渣，他至少杀了十五个人！他还差点杀了萨列里！”说完最后一句话他战栗了，使劲甩头仿佛要把这个恐怖的念头彻底甩出自己的办公室。  
“我知道……我知道。”科洛雷多无奈地伸手想去拍拍年轻警官的肩膀，被莫扎特躲了过去，“可我们根本不知道曼森子爵有多大的能量……内阁已经下了最后通牒，停止调查，撤销指控，封存档案。你最好照做，莫扎特。”  
“如果我不同意呢？”莫扎特倔强地瞪着他。  
科洛雷多叹口气。“沃尔夫冈，算我求求你……放手吧。”他的面色带了悲痛，“我曾经给你的父母收尸……我不想再给你收尸了。”

科洛雷多离开了办公室，毫不意外地看到沉默地等在走廊里的萨列里。  
“萨列里先生……我很抱歉，您经历这些事情……”他伸出手想拍拍他的肩膀安慰一下，却又觉得失礼于是放下了，“我相信您会理解的……您一直都是最理智的那一个。虽然这样的请求让我无地自容，但我还是要拜托您，劝一劝莫扎特……照顾好他。”  
“我会的。您不必担心。”

萨列里走进莫扎特的办公室。莫扎特背靠着墙坐在地上，手扶着额头。  
“莫扎特。”萨列里叫他。  
他是最了解莫扎特的人，他看着莫扎特颓唐的样子就知道他会照做的——封存档案，停止调查，放任那个人渣逍遥法外。  
莫扎特却冷漠地开口：“出去。我想一个人静一静。”  
如果萨列里是普通人的话，现在他该生气了——被折磨了三天三夜的是他，差点被强暴的是他，从死亡边缘溜达了一圈又回来的也是他，结果现在他居然还要被撵出去。  
可萨列里不是普通人。莫扎特气坏了，也吓坏了，萨列里想，可这个脆弱又倔强的年轻人不想让萨列里看到他失控的样子——不得不用冷漠的姿态掩饰他内心的恐慌与惶然。  
于是萨列里没有多做任何其他的事情。他转身往外走，把门给莫扎特带上：“我会在楼梯口，需要的话就叫我。”

只是从公寓走到苏格兰场，加上站了几分钟、说了几句话就让萨列里头晕眼花、一身冷汗，不得不背靠着楼梯口的墙坐在了地上。他无意间摸到了脖子上的纱布——那些牙印会成为伤疤，每次他照镜子都会看到它，都会想起那耻辱、恶心而无助的感觉。  
可萨列里什么时候担心过他自己呢……他的全部心思都放在隔着一堵墙与他背靠背的另一个人身上了。  
墙那边传来低低的抽泣声。  
莫扎特在哭，间或有拳头捶地的响声。萨列里只是安静地靠坐在墙的另一侧听着，琥珀般的眼睛封存了所有的感情。

莫扎特终于收拾起破碎的自己从办公室出来的时候，天早已黑了。萨列里先行离开了，莫扎特摸了摸地上年长男人坐过的地方，温度刚刚凉下来，他还没走多久。  
莫扎特痛恨自己的懦弱和妥协，痛恨自己的失败和无力，痛恨自己不够迅速、不够聪明。他一开始就不该同意那个该死的诱捕计划——他本该做诱饵，而更迅捷聪敏的萨列里本该做渔夫。上帝啊，他差一点……就差一点……就……  
莫扎特受过创伤，他失去过重要的人。他的父亲列奥波德也曾是一名警长，还是科洛雷多探长的部下。后来在查案的过程中他太过深入贵族的黑暗面，在莫扎特16岁那年的一天夜里与妻子惨遭杀害，尸体正好被放假回家的莫扎特发现。  
苏格兰场一直都没能找到凶手。莫扎特之所以报考了警察学院做了警察，就是为了能亲手把凶手送上绞刑架。  
黑暗从那时起就在他内心生根发芽，燃出火焰，而现在那黑色的火苗愈烧愈旺。他差一点又失去了萨列里……他要让曼森付出代价。他要亲手把他的脖子拴进绞刑架上的套索里——不，他要杀了那个混蛋，他要把他折磨致死。  
可是不……他不能。他是一名尽职尽责的警察，他必须搜集信息、拼出证据的链条，在陪审团面前慷慨陈词厚厚的案件资料，等待法官手中的法槌一击定论。他一向以正确的方式寻求正义，而不是以容易的方式；如果他要让那个人渣付出代价，就一定会以正确的方式让他付出代价。所以他向萨列里拜师学艺，训练自己观察推理的能力，就是为了用眼睛和双手找寻出连凶手都会忽视的线索与信息。  
而萨列里一定也是这么想的。  
萨列里……那个和他一样受过创伤却仍然牢牢地固守在天使一方的人，那个经历过太多而有着体恤似的温柔的人。莫扎特知道萨列里早就推理出自己父母身上发生了什么事情，也知道他认识自己没多久后就着手进行调查。萨列里想尽一切办法调查他父母的谋杀案，可惜案子年代久远，几乎所有线索都已消失，事实真相再也无法查清，凶手会永远逍遥法外。  
他记得当萨列里告诉他这一事实时脸上的挫败和痛苦。他记得萨列里的那句“我做不到……莫扎特，我尽力了可我做不到……”。他记得萨列里声音里的颤抖与绝望。他记得那天夜里萨列里在床上睁着双眼清醒地躺着直到天明。  
安东尼奥……  
莫扎特的脚步又加快几分。他要赶快见到他，他想和他说说话。

这段时间为了照顾萨列里，莫扎特一直和他住在一起。达蓬特太太再一次婉拒了他付另一份房租的要求（次数已经多到莫扎特都数不清了），说有他能陪着萨列里先生真好。  
莫扎特走进客厅。年长的男人穿着睡衣，在炉火前的扶手椅里打着盹，从系的严严实实的领口处仍能看到其下绷带的一角。他的胡子长得真快，莫扎特心想，浓密柔软的黑色胡须已经还原出原来的轮廓，占回自己的地盘了。  
莫扎特站在门口看着，突然不想打扰他。年长男人从来都是衣冠整齐、正襟危坐的，而不是像现在这样，整个人半躺在沙发椅里，看上去慵懒而放松。稍长的头发统统朝后捋了上去，露出光洁方正的额头，眼睛是闭着的，睫毛在眼睑上投下一片柔和的阴影。直挺的鼻梁形状好看，呼吸时的气流轻抚过唇上的胡髭，连鼻翼右侧的小痣都那么可爱。萨列里的唇比较厚而颜色浅淡，因为受伤现在看上去更是苍白。他的双手放在扶手上，修长的手指轻握着扶手末端，手腕上被手铐磨出来的血痕已经开始痊愈，留下一圈深色的痂。莫扎特的视线继续下移，移过平坦的小腹和伸直的长腿，他穿着棉拖鞋，脚腕上的红痕也开始泛白，不再那么刺眼了。  
莫扎特用尽了全部的自制力才忍住过去拥抱他（或者是吻他？）的冲动，他强迫自己站在原地，觉得裤子的某处……越发的紧。他登时面红耳赤，而这个时候萨列里醒了。  
“莫扎特……你回来了？”他揉揉眼睛，扶着扶手把身子慢慢撑起来坐直，“抱歉……我本来在等你的。”  
莫扎特赶紧三步两步走到他面前半跪下，“不，不要道歉，该道歉的是我……安东尼奥，对不起……我……我下午太失态了，我不该那么对你的，我……”但当他看到年长男人温和宠溺的目光后，舌头便像打了结一般，精心编排好的道歉词一句也想不起来了。  
“我懂。”萨列里温柔地说。  
“……我……”莫扎特最后只憋出来一句，“……以后不会回来得这么晚了。”  
“嗯。”掌心温暖的大手揉了揉莫扎特乱糟糟的头发，“快去洗澡，早点睡吧。”

萨列里因为右侧肋骨骨折，最近一直都朝左侧躺着睡觉。  
莫扎特躺在他身后睁着眼睛看着他。他想起晚上早些时候萨列里不得不依靠他的搀扶才能从客厅走到卧室——那个能在地下拳场连赢三十局的男人竟然会如此虚弱。  
莫扎特看着他清削的背影，难以成眠。他想搂着他、抱着他，他想把那个孤独的背影圈在怀里，变成温暖的依偎在一起的两个身影。他不能自已地朝他挪了挪、挪了挪，直到他能把下巴搁在对方的肩窝里，右手轻轻绕过他的腰搭在他的肚子上。他以为自己动作很轻柔很小心了，萨列里应该不会被吵醒——  
黑发男人的右手朝上探了探，摸到莫扎特的手后握住了。他握的力度不算大，可当受到惊吓的莫扎特想抽回手时，却发现怎么也抽不出来。  
莫扎特试探着蹭了蹭对方的后颈——萨列里没有离躲，反而微微挪了挪肩膀，往后靠得更近。  
于是莫扎特放心大胆地，脸埋在他的肩窝里，握着他的手，搂着他一夜好眠。

>>>>>>

第二天黑发男人吵着要莫扎特给他做甜点，理由是他快三个月没吃到甜点了。  
“莫扎特，我想吃覆盆子果酱蛋糕。”  
“不行，那个太甜了，你还没好全，会消化不了的。”  
“你可以把两勺蜂蜜减成一勺。”  
“……好吧，我去做。”  
莫扎特认命地钻进厨房，可萨列里大概是和莫扎特在一起呆得太久了，心理年龄直降到三岁，赖在床上继续嚷嚷：“莫扎特，我还想吃古典巧克力蛋糕。”  
“不行，那个太苦了，也太腻了。”  
“你可以把黄油换成一勺蜂蜜，如果太稀的话可以再加三分之一勺面粉。”  
“……好吧，我去弄。”  
……所以最后他还是要吃到两勺甜腻腻的蜂蜜，一勺不少。莫扎特翻了个白眼，从厨房里探出头对着卧室大喊：“安东尼奥·萨列里！你给我三天之内不准往红茶和咖啡里加方糖！也不准往面包上抹果酱！！”  
“你说了算。”萨列里对着他笑。

第8章完


	9. 第9章

9  
萨列里在慢慢痊愈，生活在慢慢回归正轨。  
等他们再次穿梭于伦敦的大街小巷并捣毁了一个毒窝后，莫扎特带着萨列里去附近的酒吧小小的庆祝。  
几轮威士忌下肚后他们都有些醉了，莫扎特脸上泛起不正常的红晕，萨列里一脸傻笑嘲笑他的脸红。今夜本应是美好的，如果旁边一桌人的对话没有飘进他们的耳朵里——“警察都是拿着我们纳税人的钱的国家的蛀虫”“一帮寄生虫、吸血鬼”“和那些敲诈勒索我们的罪犯沆瀣一气”……  
莫扎特的脸更红了，双手握成了拳头。萨列里脸上的傻笑渐渐消失，他拍拍莫扎特的肩，跳下吧台凳走到那桌人跟前把他们不光彩的家底挨个掏了一遍，包括婚内出轨、参与走私、家庭暴力甚至包括边工作边拿着失业津贴（鬼知道他是怎么看出来的）。接着他义正辞严地用标准英音低沉地威胁如果他们继续用这种不敬的言辞形容那些为他们而战为他们而死的警察他就要亲自动手把他们打得满地找牙。  
那时已近后半夜，大家都是微醺乃至喝高了的状态。不知道谁先骂了谁谁先推搡了谁，反正最后演变成了整个酒吧的群架。而莫扎特作为他们谈话的中心人物——一名本应维护公共治安的警长竟然也参与到打群架的队伍中去，握着抢过来的酒瓶子砸人砸得不亦乐乎。  
结果是酒吧躺了一地的人，莫扎特和萨列里虽然站到了最后，但都挂了不轻不重的彩。等巡警队终于赶来的时候更尴尬了——这个片区的巡警不认识这两位犯罪克星，直接把他们铐起来关进了拘留所。  
等科洛雷多接到报告一脸无语地处理他们捅出的篓子时，他们两个已经给拘留所的所有罪犯连表演带讲述说了一上午的笑话。  
于是莫扎特背了个处分，在单人牢房里面壁思过一天。  
萨列里没法背处分，在单人牢房里面壁思过三天。  
如果自己哪天突发心脏病，科洛雷多扶额，那一定得怪这两个人。

>>>>>>

每年跨年的时候，伦敦都会有一场盛大的焰火表演。来自英国各地的民众与游客会聚集在泰晤士河两岸，聚餐聊天、唱歌跳舞、看焰火，彻夜狂欢。  
唯一的问题是，河边会非常拥挤。  
当1890年来临之际，莫扎特向萨列里表达了“我今年终于不用加班了所以我要看焰火但我讨厌拥挤”的想法，而萨列里向他保证“我找到了看焰火的绝佳地点”。  
当晚早些时候，他们买了一堆炸鱼薯条，一人提着半打啤酒，萨列里撬开工地围栏的锁，莫扎特跟着他在黑暗里安静地穿行，他们躲过值班的保安和工人，爬上了当时尚未建好的塔桥。  
他们坐在塔桥最顶上的平台边缘，吃着油炸食品，看着月亮聊着天。莫扎特吐槽萨列里口味有毒居然打算往炸鱼薯条里加果酱，萨列里反驳莫扎特有吃的就不错了不要挑三拣四。冷风吹过，萨列里便把莫扎特拥入自己的斗篷里。啤酒在冬天的风里吹到凉透，萨列里用撬锁的工具把瓶盖巧妙地撬走，瓶盖叮叮当当地在木质的台子上敲出悦耳的旋律。不知是谁喝得更快些多喝了一瓶酒，他们面面相觑地看着最后一瓶没开盖的啤酒和东倒西歪的一堆空瓶，笑了起来——最后那瓶酒被他们你一口我一口分享殆尽。  
他们在绽了满天的焰火里彼此依偎着，用自己的体温温暖对方，屁股下的台子在大风里摇摇晃晃。  
莫扎特在焰火的尖啸声中冲着萨列里的耳朵喊：“我要是被风吹下去怎么办！”  
萨列里笑着对着他的耳朵喊回去：“不会的！我会及时拉住你！”  
莫扎特接着喊：“可是你他妈恐高！”  
萨列里喊回去：“我可以不往下看！再说我和你在一块儿我不！害！怕！”  
他们搂着彼此看完了焰火，又在上面坐了很长时间直到下面的人群散尽，莫扎特借着酒意问道：“安东尼，现在是1890年啦！你想不想……想不想做点疯狂的事情？”  
“哈，难道我们跑遍整个伦敦查案子还不够疯狂吗？”  
“当然不够啦！还差得远呢！我们还可以做些……更疯狂的事情……比如……跳水！！”  
风太大了，萨列里以为他听错了，“你说什么？跳水？？”  
“对呀安东尼！跳~水~！”莫扎特兴奋地直接蹦起来，“我一直想试一试从塔桥上跳到泰晤士河里是什么感觉！”  
萨列里终于意识到莫扎特要来真的了。他从平台边缘探头向下望去，下面是漆黑的无止境的夜，隐约能听到河水拍击桥墩浪花奔腾的声音，他看不到河面的高度和位置，那未知和危险诱惑着他。  
萨列里吞咽了一口，不引人注意地离平台边缘远了些，“你……确定？这看上去……很……危险……”  
“不试试怎么知道嘛！”见鬼，莫扎特一定是喝多了，萨列里心想，“我先跳！河里见！”  
不等萨列里做出任何反应，莫扎特就深吸了一口气，助跑了一小段便尽可能远地跳了出去。  
“莫扎特！”  
萨列里的心蹦到了嗓子眼，他看着那个身影在空中下落、消失。他赶忙朝着莫扎特跳下去的方向张望，可黑咕隆咚的什么也看不见。  
“该死的！”他咒骂一句，深吸一口气，双拳一握眼睛一闭心一横，跟着跳了下去。

事实证明他们俩说的都对——塔桥跳水是一件既危险又疯狂的事情。  
刚入水的很长一段时间内他们在不断下沉——水挤压着肺部，储备的空气很快用尽，河水冷得刺骨又伸手不见五指的黑，萨列里挣扎着徒劳地踩着水想要浮上去换口气，迫近死亡的恐惧快让他窒息了——接着莫扎特抓到了他，先是衣角，然后是手腕，矮个男人不知哪来这么大的力气，他紧紧抓着萨列里的手腕蹬着水朝上方游去直到他们的脑袋都露出了水面，在冰冷的冬风里大口大口喘着气。河岸边有微弱的灯光，莫扎特眼中有璀璨的星星——年轻男人突然猛扑过来揽住他的脖子，把他压入水里的动作却是截然不同的温柔。  
莫扎特吻了萨列里。  
他吻着他，带着河水的腥、酒精的醉、冬夜的凉和蓬勃的热情。他含吸着肖想已久的对方的唇，舌面来回舔弄饱满的唇线，用牙齿在上面留下印痕，仿佛久渴的旅人终于找到水源。萨列里本能地回应这个吻，他温柔地碾磨对方的唇，叼住他口中那条软肉轻轻咬啮。最后他们深深地吻在一起，唇舌交缠，难舍难分，仿佛两片终于找到了自己另一半的贝壳，仿佛天地轮回日月旋转再与他们无关……那一瞬间，萨列里甚至生出就算溺死在这里也无所畏惧的疯狂想法。  
最终他们手拉着手喘着气大笑着爬上河岸，两个快要冻成冰块的醉鬼打着冷战跌跌撞撞往家走，一路上都是他们疯狂的笑骂：“这他妈绝对是我干过的最疯狂的事情！”“一定要来个第二轮！”……  
他们一起回到了莫扎特的住处，一起洗了特别烫的热水澡，裹在一床毯子下面烤火，然后拥抱着彼此睡着了。

在塔桥上吹了一晚上冬天的风喝了一大堆凉啤酒再加上泡了半天冰水的后果就是他们两个第二天就都病倒了——感冒，发烧，胃痛，等等。  
莫扎特病了两个星期。萨列里病了一个月。  
“我不服气。我只比你大了六岁而已。”萨列里裹着棉被喝着已经活蹦乱跳的莫扎特煲的热汤，嗓音沙哑带着浓浓的鼻音抱怨道。  
“我可是三十五岁的年轻人，而你是四十一岁的老头子啦安东尼。”莫扎特伸手揉乱萨列里的黑发，把被子给他拉得更紧些。

他们谁都没有再说起那个吻。

>>>>>>

莫扎特和萨列里继续出生入死，在别人眼里仍然是最亲密无间的朋友和搭档。  
他们虽然约定好到了真正生死攸关的时候，他们必须自保，谁也不许救谁，谁也不许牺牲自己。  
可真的到了生死攸关的时候，他们的第一反应却都是本能地去救对方。  
他们曾被歹徒追赶，双双摔落悬崖。莫扎特一只手抓着萨列里的手，另一只手攀住了悬崖边突出的碎岩。他们在那里挂了一个多小时才被救下，莫扎特肩关节脱臼，正位的时候那个医生技艺不精又导致了关节损伤（萨列里差点一拳招呼到他脸上）。  
他们曾被歹徒逼到死巷里，歹徒朝莫扎特开枪的瞬间萨列里飞扑过去把他撞倒，子弹擦着萨列里的背给他的衣服开了个大口子，钉入了他们身后的墙。。  
他们过着踩在刀刃上找平衡的生活，一不小心就会跌入万丈深渊。好在他们是两个人，无论谁失足坠落，另一个总会及时把他拉上来，继续在刀刃上共舞。  
他们就像最后两名负伤的战士，滴着汗、流着血，枪还在手中握着、刀还在牙间叼着，互相依偎搀扶着向前走去。  
走去哪里呢？  
大概是去远方的地平线吧，去太阳升起的有光的地方。

>>>>>>

苏格兰场开始着手调查伦敦的黑帮势力，最大的黑帮——东区的科雷首当其冲。  
可科雷党不是说撼动就能撼动的。他们组织严密，纪律严明，拥有大量武器。他们控制着至少三分之一的进出口航道，走私军火、毒品和金银。他们的老大雷吉·科雷据说是个杀人不眨眼又老谋深算的狡猾的人，他的身份掩藏得很好，连很多下层黑帮成员都没有见过他。  
于是莫扎特和萨列里接了最危险的任务——卧底调查。莫扎特假扮成流浪乐手而萨列里假扮成码头工人，因为以莫扎特的体型装成码头工人没人会相信。莫扎特剪掉了那缕长长的鬓发，任凭乱糟糟的棕发疯长，在脑后扎成马尾；萨列里理了圆寸，把脸刮得干干净净，只留下唇髭和下巴上的胡须，修了眉、画了刀疤还安了个假的大鼻子。他们蹲点的地方相隔不远，萨列里收集情报，莫扎特传递消息。莫扎特在演奏小提琴的间隙观察推理着每一个经过的可疑的人，过大的带兜帽的深蓝色外衣在风中晃荡；萨列里在搬运货物的过程中收集每艘蒸汽船、每批货物的信息，原本麦色的皮肤晒成了古铜。

一个多月后，一艘黑色的大船靠了岸。  
船一靠岸码头便被戒严了（黑帮的，显然）。货主高薪寻求手脚稳当麻利的搬运工，于是萨列里自告奋勇报了名。  
可当他看到等待卸货的货主时他的身体立刻绷紧了——那不是别人，正是查理·曼森。  
曼森正在一个个检视招来的搬运工人，在看到萨列里的时候他的眼睛眯了起来——萨列里毫不畏惧地直视他，于是曼森又去检查下一个人。

混进码头的萨列里四处躲藏，避开每一名守卫的视线溜进了货舱。他撬开其中一个货箱的一角——里面是军用炸药。  
他必须把消息传递给莫扎特，苏格兰场必须立刻介入拦下这批军用炸药，一旦它们流入黑市或者到了恐怖分子、罪犯手中，后果将不堪设想。

“莫扎特，现在就去通知科洛雷多。”  
傍晚时分他们在附近的暗巷里碰头，萨列里为了不引人注意地脱身迟到了不短的时间。他的语气从来没有如此焦急过，“今天下午靠岸的船，船主是查理·曼森——他是科雷黑帮的一大供货商，今天刚运抵了一批军用炸药。他们马上就会把炸药分批运进伦敦市区，苏格兰场必须趁天黑布下埋伏把他们抓个措手不及。告诉科洛雷多一定小心行事，谁也不想看到他们引爆炸药。”  
“我马上就去……等等，那你呢？”  
“我混进了码头——我得马上回去不然他们会怀疑的。我会给他们捣捣乱，拖慢他们的进度。”  
“天啊安东尼奥！”莫扎特一把抓住他的前襟，“他会认出你的！”  
“对我的变装术有点信心，不会让他认出来的。”萨列里拍拍他的肩膀，“你去通知苏格兰场，我去盯着他们。就现在！”

事实证明苏格兰场也是有靠谱的时候的。科洛雷多带着一队警察趁着天黑布下天罗地网，在伦敦市区内打起了游击——他们巧妙地用路障和卡口把往伦敦市区运炸药的车队分散开，把他们截了个措手不及，缴获了大量军用炸药。  
同时莫扎特带着另一队警察包围了码头。无奈警察并不熟悉码头的复杂地形，照明又太差，于是警察、码头工、黑帮打手陷入了混乱的枪战。  
萨列里借着卧底的身份优势放倒了几个黑帮分子，他发现罪魁祸首——曼森准备坐马车逃离现场。到处都是不知道属于哪一方的枪声与叫嚷，萨列里来不及通知莫扎特，抄了附近的小路开始追击，他的脑子里装着一整个伦敦地图，按照他的跑法绝对能在三个街区内堵截他。  
如果没有人妨碍他的话。

萨列里在刚开始追击的时候就感觉到后面有人在跟踪他。他本打算在抄小路的过程中甩掉对方，可当他跑过一条巷子的时候却发现有另外两个人从对面包抄过来。  
他被包围了。  
为了卧底不暴露身份，萨列里什么武器都没有带。他赤手空拳却无惧无畏地面对三个拿着砍刀与铁棍的精心训练过的杀手。  
他在出手的瞬间夺取了其中一人的砍刀，几下格挡、几次躲避后便砍倒了第一个人。剩下的两个人有点慌了，他们大概没料到目标有如此能耐，攻击顿时变得毫无章法，于是萨列里又成功地砍伤了第二个人。  
萨列里没有预料到……谁都没有预料到。  
黑帮派来的杀手有四个人。  
在萨列里和第二个、第三个杀手纠缠的时候，第四个杀手悄无声息地从阴影中走了出来。他趁着萨列里无暇顾及背后，看准时机挥动了手中的铁棍。  
第一棍击中了萨列里的背部，他打了个趔趄。  
第二棍击中了他的脑后，直接把他打倒在地。

科洛雷多派的增援赶到了码头，苏格兰场很快控制了局面。莫扎特虽然派了人去追曼森，但还是追丢了。他懊恼地把一个空货箱踹成几半，这才想起自己似乎没见到萨列里的踪影。  
“你们有谁看到萨列里先生了吗？”然而每个人给他的答案都是摇头。  
莫扎特有点心慌了。他回忆着曼森的马车离开的方向，推断着如果是萨列里的话会采取怎样的捷径堵截他。他巷子接巷子、街挨着街地寻找过去，他跑得飞快，他的腿在颤抖。

莫扎特终于找到萨列里的时候，年长男人已经倒在地上的血泊里了，血染红了他的面颊，后脑上那个血糊糊的宽而长的伤口看得人心惊胆战。

莫扎特想方设法费尽力气把那个高个子背了起来。他拼命跑着，他从没有跑得这么快、这么慌张过。他跑到大路上直接跳到一辆行进中的马车前拦下它。  
刚开始在马车上的时候，萨列里的双眼还是睁着的，当莫扎特嘶哑地一遍遍叫着他的名字，他的瞳孔还会微微转动。  
他始终看着莫扎特的脸。  
等莫扎特把他从马车上背进医院的时候，萨列里的双眼已经阖上了。  
莫扎特的后背感受不到他本应强健有力的心跳，他的耳边是寂静的，甚至没有一丝一毫呼吸的气流。医生说他很聪明地选择了趴卧的方式，否则他早就因呼吸道的淤血窒息身亡了。医生还说他的脑部受到了损伤，可能会一直处于昏迷状态，再也醒不过来。医生说什么莫扎特都只是木然地听着，本来有星光闪耀的眸子现在却只有寂静的黑暗。

科洛雷多给莫扎特放了长假（“好好照顾他……工作我来顶着”）。莫扎特一直在病房里守着萨列里，除了解决必要的生理需求外从未离开半步。  
莫扎特给他擦身、刮胡子、换衣服，萨列里那短得露出头皮的头发渐渐长回了原来的长度。  
期间达蓬特太太来过几次，于是床头柜上多了一小篮松饼，趴在病床边睡着的莫扎特身上多了一件外套。  
罗森伯格也来过，于是床头柜上多了一束气味浅淡的鲜花和“早日康复。H·科洛雷多”的卡片。  
莫扎特时不时和他说话。他讲他小时候和南内尔比赛爬树结果双双掉进了树边的湖里，讲他母亲给他买的第一本艺术史书。他给他读报纸上有关爆炸和谋杀的新闻，给他讲自己对案件过程的推理，给他读小红帽最后爱上了大灰狼的童话，给他讲他设想的退休生活——萨列里喜欢海，他就和萨列里一起住在某个能看到海的乡下，他们会在海边的木屋里听海浪、听风声，萨列里研究他的英国鸟类，莫扎特研究怎么把它们做得好吃。  
他什么时候想起来想说的话就会和他说，但更多的时候莫扎特只是坐在他床边握着他的手看着他。屋内是温柔而孤寂的，窗外伦敦的雨已经连绵不断地下了很多天，雨滴一下一下敲在窗户上，仿佛身披黑衣的死神在叩门。

就这样过了三个多月。  
莫扎特跪在床边给萨列里涂了满脸的刮胡泡，剃须刀轻柔地蹭过他的下颌。莫扎特全神贯注地盯着刀刃的走向，甚至没注意到萨列里的眼睑微微颤动着缓缓睁开了。当他的眼神终于聚焦到黑发男人的脸上后……萨列里的眼睛半睁着，眼瞳正努力地转向左侧寻找着莫扎特的脸。  
他醒了。

莫扎特惊叫一声结结实实坐在了地上——剃须刀偏了一英寸，把原本轮廓流畅的胡子硬生生剌出一个豁口。  
他狼狈不堪地爬起来。他看着昏迷了三个多月突然无声无息清醒过来的人——三个月来他明明对他说了那么多的话，可现在他却不知道该以怎样的话语来欢迎他回归该死的现实生活。  
于是莫扎特以与他内心的欣喜若狂呈反比的小心翼翼紧紧搂住了萨列里的脖子。他在黑发男人的额上烙下一个个轻柔的吻，任凭眼泪汹涌而出落在对方脸上。

第9章完


	10. 第10章

10  
莫扎特搬回了萨列里的公寓，达蓬特太太很高兴看到他们回来。  
莫扎特回去工作（“我知道我知道，我接下来的八年都不能请假。”莫扎特郁闷地对科洛雷多说），萨列里安心在家养伤。  
萨列里总是早早醒来，在莫扎特起床前做好早饭。他们一起用早餐，莫扎特会在出门前拥抱他，萨列里等莫扎特走后再接着回去睡觉。莫扎特不许萨列里晚上等他，要求他晚上十点必须上床睡觉，萨列里听从归听从，但莫扎特晚归后总会发现萨列里虽然乖乖地躺在床上，眼睛却总是亮亮地睁着。睡觉时他会搂着莫扎特，因为他发现如果不这样做的话莫扎特就会做噩梦。萨列里下巴蹭着那头带着玫瑰洗发水香气的棕发，手臂环着那明显瘦了几圈的腰肢，莫扎特脸蹭着他的衣襟与他十指相扣，享受着男人胸膛的温暖与平稳的心跳。  
只是萨列里没法出门也没法工作——他重伤未死的消息仍然处于保密状态，如果敌人知道他还活着，危险便会趋之而来。  
后脑那个伤口痊愈得极其的慢。有时他前一分钟刚换了新敷料，下一分钟血就会把敷料浸透。这还不是最麻烦的——最麻烦的症状是剧烈的头疼，剧烈到阿司匹林已经失效的程度。实在疼痛难忍的时候他会给自己注射可卡因——而莫扎特对这一切一无所知。  
莫扎特身上的负担太重了，萨列里不打算再给他增添。他是个非常好的撒谎者——他撒的谎天衣无缝，莫扎特绝对识不破。  
苏格兰场对于科雷党的深入调查仍在继续，莫扎特现在在泰晤士河沿岸的仓库区继续卧底。他不敢也不想再把萨列里牵扯进来了——阻止犯罪本来就是警察的工作，警察的工作本来就应该由警察来做，就算是萨列里这种杰出的为社会做出了巨大贡献的公民——仍然只是位弱小的公民，而弱小的公民本来就应该由警察来保护。  
莫扎特用尽全部的知识和能力编织了一个“我们暂时搁下了对科雷的调查我现在很安全每天做着无聊的办公室工作偶尔去抓个扒手一点都不危险”的谎言。他不知道他是否成功地骗到了萨列里，他判断不出来——萨列里全盘接受他说的一切，不问也不怀疑。

莫扎特总是睡不熟，即使窝在萨列里的怀里他有时还会做噩梦。他梦见萨列里倒在大片的血泊里，左胸口只有一片死寂；他梦见萨列里躺在床上昏迷不醒，头发和胡子已经花白。他数次半夜惊醒，冷汗淋漓气喘吁吁，可只要看到一旁沉沉睡着的萨列里他就能很快平静下来。  
这大概就是凌晨两点钟的太阳吧……从梦魇中惊醒后看到最爱的人平静的睡颜。

>>>>>>

有一次莫扎特凌晨的时候又醒了，但这次不是被噩梦而是被萨列里惊醒的。  
萨列里头痛发作。他怕吵醒莫扎特，他僵硬着全身平躺着，尽量一动不动等待这一轮疼痛过去。可是太疼了……太疼了……他抓着床单，床单都被抠出了洞，他全身都在无法控制地抽搐，他疼得眼泪都流出来了却固执倔强地一声不吭。  
莫扎特慌了……他从来没见过萨列里头痛发作，手忙脚乱下床去找药箱里的镇痛剂和安定剂。他只找到了一堆用完了的空瓶而这时萨列里惨叫起来——被压抑了大半的令人揪心的撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
莫扎特连滚带爬地冲回卧室，萨列里的脸皱缩成一团。他仍在不断抽搐，于是莫扎特果断地握住他的手把自己的身体覆上他，用自己的温暖和柔韧吸收化解对方的痉挛。萨列里紧紧握住他的手直到他疼起来，可是他没有松开，他甚至把手臂果断塞到了萨列里的两排牙齿间——黑发男人无知无觉一口咬了上去，莫扎特连眉头都没皱一下，他一直搂着他，用安慰小孩的那种轻柔的无意义的声音纾解他的疼痛。  
萨列里终于停止了抽搐——他快要丧失意识了，口齿不清地嘀咕着断裂的话语。  
“沃尔夫……疼。”  
“沃尔夫……害怕。”  
“怕死。”  
“怕醒不过来。怕见不到你。”  
“怕见不到你。”  
莫扎特见过骄傲的他，夺目的他，快乐的他，愤怒的他，悲伤的他——可他从来没见过脆弱的他。他懵了，怔怔地看着眼睛里蒙上水雾、喉间溢出哽咽的呻吟不知道在颠来倒去说些什么胡话的萨列里。在他能做出任何反应之前，黑发男人已经闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊地在他怀里昏睡过去。

>>>>>>

终于有一天莫扎特比萨列里醒得早了。  
黑发男人还睡着，面色苍白但还算平静，看来头痛终于离他而去另寻新欢了。  
于是莫扎特起床，下楼买了药把药箱填满，做了早餐吃掉自己的那份，把另一份盖好盖子放在餐桌上。  
临走前他从熟睡的男人唇上偷走一个轻吻。  
他下定了决心。

他拿着辞呈走进苏格兰场总部，周围的空气却紧张严峻得怪异。他刚把辞呈丢在自己的办公桌上，科洛雷多就派人来叫他开会。  
莫扎特之前冒着生命危险的卧底工作使苏格兰场得到了重要的线索，他们顺藤摸瓜抓到了科雷党的一名炸弹犯。  
在各种合法的（以及不合法的）讯问后，炸弹犯供出了装有炸弹的两个地点——一个是利物浦大街的地铁站，另一个是南沃克桥附近的仓库区。地铁站的炸弹是为了在营运典礼上把几位贵族杀人灭口，仓库区的炸弹是为了炸掉敌对帮派的军火库以削弱对手势力。  
就在今天。

科洛雷多和莫扎特立刻分别带了一支队伍去拆除炸弹，科洛雷多去利物浦街，莫扎特去南沃克桥。

南沃克的炸弹给莫扎特他们带来了麻烦——这里毕竟是另一个黑帮的地盘，警察不能大摇大摆地闯进来疏散人员、拆除炸弹，因此他们换上便装，假装成搬运工、仓库老板、货主，一边小心翼翼地隐瞒身份、藏匿行踪，一边擦亮眼睛寻找可能藏在任何地方的炸弹。  
最后是莫扎特找到了炸弹。炸弹被安放在隐蔽而靠近敌对帮派军火库的位置，就在军火库旁边一个不起眼的放工具的木棚的夹缝里。  
爆炸装置设置得很简单——莫扎特轻而易举地剪断了保险、卸掉了雷管。他的心跳得厉害，但他的手稳定而丝毫不乱。  
他拆解爆炸装置的本事还是萨列里教的呢。莫扎特惊叹于萨列里的知识与洞见，感激他对曾经的自己近乎苛刻的要求，庆幸自己当时认真的学习研究。  
昨晚折腾成那样……不知道他现在起床了吗？吃早饭了吗？好些了吗？  
等他辞了职，莫扎特想，他就陪着萨列里去疗养。他已经联系好了疗养院，就在一个宁静祥和没有犯罪和案子的乡下小镇里。  
等他把头上的伤养成一个除了回忆什么都不会带来的无害的疤，他会带他去北海，去英格兰海峡。他会带着他看铅灰色的、深蓝色的、墨绿色的海，在粼粼的阳光里，也在啸叫的寒风里。  
他会带他去欧洲大陆旅游，看阿尔卑斯的积雪，听莱辛巴赫的瀑布。  
他会带他去德国拜访他的姐姐和姐夫，他会把他介绍成“meine leben liebe”。  
“我的至爱。”

>>>>>>

萨列里熟睡着，直到他的心脏紧缩了一下，随之而来的抽痛把他抽醒了。  
他睁开眼。身旁的床空荡荡的——莫扎特早已起床去工作了。  
餐桌上的早餐依旧温暖，旁边的纸条上花里胡哨地写着“要把蔬菜沙拉都吃光！❤”。  
他在桌旁坐下，上午的阳光透过窗户照射进来。  
可是有哪里不对……哪里不对。  
萨列里抬眼望向窗外。  
东边的天空映着火光，滚滚的黑烟腾冲直上。

苏格兰场几乎倾巢而空了，除了文职人员，没有一个人在办公室里。  
萨列里急匆匆地经过莫扎特的办公室。他一定是走得着急连门都没有关，萨列里推门而入，在他的办公桌上发现了他的辞呈。  
辞呈还在他的办公桌上而不是在科洛雷多的办公桌上说明他还没来得及把它递出去就又接到了新任务——萨列里一边快速地推理一边跑出莫扎特的办公室，在门口差点和罗森伯格撞个满怀。  
法医先生面如死灰，眼睛红红的看上去是哭过了，在看清面前的人是萨列里后甚至都没和他拌嘴。他几乎是声泪俱下地哽咽道：“科洛雷多……给我发电报……让我去……火场……您……要一起来吗？”  
“发生什么事了，罗森伯格先生？”。  
萨列里看着法医先生的嘴角抖动着，试了几次都没能发出声音回答他。他已经推理出发生什么事了——他的心已沉入深渊。  
“是莫扎特，萨列里先生。”法医的声音变了调，“莫扎特在那里。”

苏格兰场的监狱里，炸弹犯森冷而错乱地大笑着。  
他供出两个地点放有炸弹，但他没有供出每个地点放有几个炸弹。  
在莫扎特成功拆除第一枚炸弹的时候，科雷命令手下引爆了第二枚炸弹。  
两枚炸弹加上军火库火药的威力几乎直接整个炸毁了南沃克仓库区。爆炸很快引起大火，火势借着风势沿着木制的建筑迅速扩散开来。

大火烧了一天一夜才被扑灭。  
萨列里就站在火场外缘，安静淡漠地看着火烧、火灭，仿佛沉默的铜钟。大火被扑灭后他迈步进入火场，在焦黑的废墟里逡巡着寻找着，如同飘荡的游魂。  
他的心随着大火烧成了灰烬。  
周围的人都是沉默的，没有燃尽的木头间或爆出响声，人们抬头看看是哪根木头重归于炭，接着又回到他们的沉默中去。  
科洛雷多请求萨列里协助他们搜寻莫扎特的遗体，他同意了。  
他拿到那个长长的失踪人员名单时面色平静，尽管Wolfgang Mozart的名字就列在第一行。  
他检查每一具烧得焦黑的尸体，寻找线索，收集信息。  
他还抱有那么一丝希望——他只要晚见到莫扎特一秒钟，莫扎特就会多一线生还的可能。  
可理性的那一半却在叫嚣——大火是由爆炸引起的，爆炸是在南沃克一间军火仓库发生的，而爆炸发生的时候莫扎特就在那里。  
那里现在已经变成了一个陷入地面的直径几百英尺的大坑，大量尸体散落其中，法医们用白垩标出一个又一个白色的人形轮廓，看上去凄惨而恐怖。

萨列里最终从那数十具遗体中辩认出了莫扎特。  
双臂与双腿折至胸前，整个身体蜷缩成一团，身上的肉几乎被烧干了，白花花的骨头从各处裸露出来。脸上的五官被烧得皱缩成一团，根本看不出原来的样子，空洞的眼窝黑黢黢的，像灌着冷风的极黑的夜。  
可萨列里知道这就是他——五英尺半的身高，面骨的轮廓，牙齿的形状，颈间的戒指，肩关节的磨损，细窄的骨盆，熔进髋骨的铁丝，凹凸不平的膝盖……不，比这些多多了、多太多了，他全身上下仍然到处都透着熟悉的气息，即使身体被破坏到如此程度。  
萨列里对他太熟悉了，就算他被烧成了灰他也认得出来。

萨列里花了好几个小时检查莫扎特的遗体，从上午直到天黑。  
他鼻腔里是浓郁的蛋白质烧焦的气味，唇边是脂肪燃烧挥发黏腻的触感。  
他透支了他的自制力，强令双脚把自己稳稳地直直地支撑在地上。  
他一英寸一英寸地检查着指下炭化的皮肤、干涸的肌肉、焦黑的骨骼。这不对，他想。莫扎特从来都是柔软温暖的——绝不是现在这样的坚硬与冰凉。  
他眼中含泪，双肩如铁。  
他把遗体编号填在失踪人员名单里名字的后面，签上自己的名字。  
罗森伯格提醒他后脑勺流血了，萨列里心不在焉地一摸，手上是一片刺眼的猩红。  
他把名单还给罗森伯格，抱歉地说他不得不回家处理脑后的伤口。  
他在众人怜悯的目光中离开。

>>>>>>

安慰过哭得一塌糊涂的达蓬特太太后，萨列里独自上了楼。  
他终于膝盖一软，跪倒在公寓客厅的地毯上。  
如果他当初像以往一样揭露莫扎特的谎言就好了——如果他像以往一样跟着他去就好了。  
那样他就会陪着他一同死去，而不是像现在这样，把他一个人孤零零地留在冰冷的验尸台上。  
一顶警盔被丢在长沙发的角落里，可它明明是属于书架的，于是萨列里伸手拿住那颇有些重量的警盔——他说得没错，这蠢笨的玩意绝对会把人压傻掉——摸到了内里的划痕。他摸索着划痕的形状，脑中拼凑出完整的密码——那个小混蛋总把6作为位移，d变成x，i变成c——

If I die，I wish you free。

他甚至哭不出来——他的血和泪，他已经习惯为那个人而流了。  
可是现在，那个人又在哪里呢？  
脑后的伤口仍在流血，又一阵剧烈的头痛袭来。萨列里向它屈服了，他爬去药箱翻出可卡因，一针接一针地扎入自己手臂上的血管。他早已用药过量，血液中的药物浓度已经逼近致命的警戒线。  
最终他倒在地毯上，放任他的意识沉入到黑暗与无知无觉中去。  
没有他的世界……真凉。

>>>>>>

大家都说萨列里先生状况不好。  
他整日坐在壁炉左侧的沙发椅里发呆。达蓬特太太担心他，有时半夜上楼来看他，他还坐在那里一动不动。  
他拒绝见客，甚至没去参加莫扎特的葬礼。  
后来他的头痛又发作过一次——最剧烈的一次，他还没来得及用药便陷入长达两周的昏迷。  
当他再次醒来后，他变了。

他给达蓬特太太付了四年的房租，之后离开了那所公寓。  
南内尔·莫扎特从德国远道而来，上门拜访时已人去屋空。  
有传言说萨列里出了精神方面的问题——他忘记了自己的名字，衣着破烂，整日整日在伦敦东区流浪。  
科洛雷多探长还有很多警察一一辞职——他们都受到了不同程度的创伤。科洛雷多回到乡下的祖屋，没过多久便郁郁而终。  
科雷党在搞出这么大的动静以后偃旗息鼓了好长时间，甚至有人认为雷吉·科雷已经被秘密逮捕或暗杀。  
炸弹手在监狱里离奇死亡——手指被悉数折断，身上布满刀割的伤口，受尽折磨流尽血液而死，满脸惊恐。

而萨列里呢……脑后的伤口渐渐痊愈成一道宽而长的凸出的疤痕。他的身体大不如前，甚至到了不得不依靠大量的糖来保持基本正常的体重的地步。  
他离开了伦敦，离开了英国。  
没有人知道他去了哪里，没有人知道他是不是还会回来。

>>>>>>

四年后的1895年，萨列里回到了伦敦，回到了他原来租住过的小公寓，重操侦探旧业。  
他的眼神淡漠而空洞，他的表情平和而静止。  
他忘记了莫扎特。

************

第10章完


	11. 第11章（终章）

11  
萨列里想起了一切。  
他失去了莫扎特，他曾悲痛到崩溃。他的大脑，当然是理性的那一半，不得不启动了应对机制——彻底把莫扎特从他脑袋里清除出去，把他从自我毁灭中拯救出来。  
所以他把莫扎特彻底忘记，忘记到看见他的名字都没有任何反应的程度。  
可当他的生命早已和莫扎特的交织在一起、从灵到肉都早已融合，大脑的这点小把戏简直不值一提——灵魂上那个巨大的空洞怎么可能被小小的遗忘填充？  
于是他裂成两半碎片，一半心如刀割，一半粉饰太平。  
光明的萨列里继续一切都好地继续过着，莫扎特从头到尾都从没存在过，他更像一个行走的大脑，吃饭、破案、睡觉，时间流逝于他的冷漠，而未来永远不会到来。  
黑暗的萨列里却凝练了所有的阴暗，强力而野蛮，绝望而疯狂，他周身是鲜血与黑夜，刀刃闪着凛冽的银光——用正确的方式遏制不了的罪恶，那就用暴力和死亡来解决。

可这世上的阴影总会伴随光明而存在。  
所以萨列里不能自已地沉浸于观赏那幅天使画像。  
所以他无视了所有那些明显不属于他的物品，任凭他们散落在家里的各个角落。  
所以他不去追究演出票和方糖罐果酱瓶的真相。  
所以他从不纠结于那些反常的、看上去却似乎毫无意义的事情，比如他的伤疤、他的梦、他的记忆空白，还有那首钢琴曲。  
因为在他没有意识到的潜意识里，这一切都是那么该死的正常。

而黑暗只会出现在光明陷入沉睡的时刻。  
所以萨列里成了左利手，因为莫扎特是左利手。  
所以他用的是莫扎特最喜欢的密码。  
所以他留下的线索越来越明显、越来越具体。  
所以他做了那么多荒唐的事情，比如一次次地偷走方糖罐和果酱瓶。  
他甚至把天使画像篡改，这让他痛彻心扉——他本以为自己感受得到的痛楚，他的半身也能感受得到。  
最后他走投无路，挥刀自戕，萨列里才终于恢复完整。  
完整而破碎。

原来早在他为莫扎特殓尸的时候，他就宣判了自己的死刑。

>>>>>>

萨列里朗声笑了起来。他笑出了眼泪，于是抬手去擦，可更多的泪像决堤一样流淌出来，沿着他的脸颊滴落下来，在地上的水泊里绽出小小的涟漪。  
时隔四年之后，他终于失声痛哭。  
他准备好了。是的，他准备好了。

萨列里跪坐在地上呆呆地望着墓碑上的字迹。

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart  
1856-1891  
Brother  
Friend  
and Hero

他抚摸那个名字，手指一笔一划地勾勒，缓慢而温柔。  
他将一个带着血和泪的吻印在那个名字上。  
他握紧手中的刀，用上的力气几乎割断了他的左腕，刀刃划开骨头发出喀喇喀喇的声响。  
他松开手，任凭刀掉在地上，紧紧地、紧紧地搂住了墓碑。  
他的左手安静地垂在地上抽搐着，鲜红的血喷涌而出。  
剧痛是这样真实——像骄阳，像烈焰，像……活着。  
他知道自己快死了，可他并不恐惧。他内心平静——他终于得到慰藉。  
一切都将结束，不会再重新开始了。  
他的双眼一眨不眨地看着冰冷的墓碑上的名字。  
他不会再见到他了……英勇殉职的莫扎特会在天堂里接受天使的颂赞、上帝的垂怜。  
而他不过是一个丧尽天良的谋杀犯，甚至伤害无辜的孩子，他会因自己的残忍、黑暗与恶毒在地狱的烈焰中受到永远的责罚。  
这一次莫扎特绝不会原谅他了。  
可那又有什么关系呢……莫扎特永远是自由的，而一生都不曾自由的他现在仍然不自由——他的心仍属于莫扎特，而它已经碎了。  
无意被拯救的灵魂不会得到救赎，也不需要得到。  
他曾经害怕死亡。可现在呢……不，他再也不会害怕了。  
除了回忆，他已一无所有。  
放手吧……放手。  
伤口流血的势头在减缓。他的视线开始模糊，连他也不知道是因为泪水，还是因为近在咫尺的死亡。  
琥珀般的双眸黯淡下来，面孔渐渐转为灰白，胸膛慢慢归于沉寂。  
他终于堕入永无止境的黑暗。  
（永别了，吾爱。）

>>>>>>

苏格兰场最终找到了萨列里。他的尸体，当然。  
他们说，所有的案子都有了结果，所有的凶手都是安东尼奥·萨列里，而他畏罪自杀。  
他们还说，没想到一名曾经协助警方破了那么多案子的侦探会堕落到如此地步。  
他们甚至说，是莫扎特英魂荣归带走了这个残忍疯狂的杀人犯——他甚至在他胸口上留了名！

杀人犯当然不配和英勇牺牲的警察葬在一起——他们挪走了他的尸体，草草地埋在城郊掩埋死刑犯的公墓里。  
没有葬礼，没有墓碑，没有姓名——甚至连一个来看他的人都没有，即使是他以前帮助过的那么多的人。  
只有罗森伯格法医等大家都离开后，对着那方新翻的泥土规整地行了个礼。  
法医先生居然哭了？不，不存在的。  
这里甚至都看不到海。

全文完


End file.
